Tiempo de la verdad la Batalla final
by Lord zoa Productions
Summary: En esta historia Ash y Misty tendran que afrontar a una nueva organizacion que los considera una amenaza, sin mencionar que tambien los persigen dos personas consideradas como los espiritus de la destrucción, su amor sera puesto aprueba.
1. EL DESPERTAD DE TYMARIUS Y SARA

TIEMPO DE LA VERDAD, LA BATALLA FINAL.

Capitulo 1.- EL COMIENZO: EL DESPERDAD DE TYMARIUS Y SARA.

Hoy nuestros Héroes Continúan su camino, para que Hikari llegue a su próximo concurso. Pero no saben que, están siendo observados por un extraño ser.  
¿?: Excelente al parecer has llegado a superar las primeras pruebas jovencito, ya veremos si eres capas de superar los desafíos que están por comenzar, y si eres capas de enfrentar el destino que te espera, ahora necesito dos ayudantes para tus siguientes desafíos, la pregunta es donde los conseguiré- con una sonrisa algo maligna- Ustedes me servirán, Tymarius el espíritu que alguna vez casi destruyo el mundo, y tu sirvienta Sara conocida como el espíritu del caos, solo necesito ciertos materiales para traerlos, perfecto, ya se cual será tu próxima prueba Ash- Lanzando una gran carcajada- el desafió, comienza ahora.  
Brock: Es extraño.  
Hikari: ¿Qué pasa Brock?  
Brock: No encuentro donde estamos, mi brújula no reacciona y perdí nuestra ubicación en el mapa.  
Ash: Nos perdimos de nuevo.  
Hikari: ¿Cómo que nos perdimos?  
Ash: Así es Hikari nos perdimos, no nos pasaba desde hace tiempo, Brock ¿cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que perdiste nuestra ubicación en el mapa?  
Brock: La verdad hace 2 horas.  
Hikari: ¡Hace 2 horas, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada Brock?!  
Brock: No lo se.  
Ash: Dejen de preocuparse lo único que tenemos que hacer es seguir hasta encontrar un camino o un centro pokemon.  
Hikari: Ash, porque estas tan seguro de que encontraremos, ¿un camino o un centro pokemon en el bosque?  
Ash: Simple siempre que Brock, Misty y Yo, nos perdíamos solo seguíamos hasta encontrar el camino de nuevo.  
Brock: Así es, pero tú y Misty siempre discutían cuando eso ocurría.  
Hikari: ¿Ash en verdad te peleabas con ella?  
Ash: Si porque en parte era culpa de ella o mía, cuando nos perdíamos y porque era una forma en la que ella y yo, liberábamos nuestro enojo.  
Brock: Eso y que era la forma de demostrarle tu amo…… respeto.  
Hikari: ¿Brock porque cambiaste de palabra?  
Ash: No se lo que querías decir, pero lo mejor es continuar.  
¿?: Deja de negar tu amor Ash, porque sin el perderás mas de lo que te imaginas.  
Después de una hora de caminar salen del bosque y terminan en un valle.  
Brock: Que les parece hemos salido del Bosque, pero ahora estamos en un valle.  
Vos de chica: Así es, están en el valle de los espíritus.  
El grupo voltea y ven a una chica con el cabello pelirrojo, ojos azules, con una blusa de color blanca y una falda larga de color rosa, Brock se acerca a ella cuando la ve.  
Brock: Que belleza tenemos aquí, venditas sean las manos que te criaron.  
En eso aparéese Croagunk, lo golpea y se lo lleva, ¿adonde? Ni me pregunten porque no lo se.  
Ash: Hola me llamo Ash, y el es pikachu.  
Pikachu: Pika, pikachu.  
Hikari: Yo me llamo Hikari y el es Brock y creo que ya viste como es.  
Voz de mujer: Mucho gusto me llamo Katrina, es un placer conocerlos.  
Ash: Disculpa pero ¿dijiste que este valle se llama valle de los espíritus?  
Katrina: Es cierto eso dije.  
Brock: El valle de los espíritus, aquí esta, según el mapa si vamos por este valle encontraremos un centro pokemon.  
Hikari: Entonces lo único que hay que hacer es cruzar el valle.  
Katrina: Están seguros, quieren cruzar este valle, muchos lo evitan y ustedes dicen que lo quieren atravesar.  
Ash: Si porque no, además no creo en eso de los espíritus.  
Brock: Son solo leyendas.  
Hikari: ¿En verdad hay espíritus?  
Ash: Vamos Hikari, son solo historias no hay espíritus, y no olvides que estas con nosotros.  
Katrina: Si en verdad quieren cruzar, yo y mi Kirlia los guiaremos.  
Brock:-Tomando su mano- En serio, una chica como tu nos guiara por este valle.  
Vuelve aparecer Croagunk y lo golpea.  
Brock: ¿Pero yo que te hice?  
Hikari: Muchas gracias por ofrecerte para guiarnos.  
Ash: Si muchas gracias.  
Sobrevolando los limites del bosque y el valle.  
Jessy: No puedo creer que hagamos perdido a los bobos otra vez.  
James:- Viendo por todos lados con unos inoculares- No te preocupes pronto los encontraremos.  
Meowth:-Viendo por los alrededores- Es verdad sabes que siempre los encontramos-señalando- Ves ahí están.  
Jessy: Así es, y por los que veo hay alguien con ellos.  
Meowth: Olvídate de quien los acompaña y mira ese Kirlia.  
James: Que les parece si tomamos a Pikachu y a Kirlia.  
Todos: Pues hadarle que es mole de olla.  
Mime Jr. Mi Mi Mi.  
Wobbuffet: Wobbu ffet.  
Ash: ¿Por qué dicen que este es el valle de los espíritus?  
Katrina: La leyenda dice que este valle es sagrado, aquí vagan los espíritus que no consiguen el descanso eterno, no importa si son espíritus buenos o malos todos llegan aquí, pero no se preocupen por alguna razón a los espíritus no les agradan los pokemons psíquicos, ya que siempre que un espíritu aparece vasta con decirle al pokemon que use su fuerza psíquica para ahuyentarlos.  
Brock: Eso me párese familiar, ya lo se a lo mejor, son pokemons fantasmas, porque siempre que un pokemon psíquico y fantasma, se encuentran es bastante común que alguna de los dos se asuste y escape.  
Hikari: Entonces los pokemon fantasma son los que le han, dado mala fama a este lugar.  
Una enorme mano atrapa a Pikachu y a Kirlia.  
Ash: ¿Pero que? Ustedes otra vez.  
Jessy: Acaso es una voz la que oigo.  
James: Y no es con odio.  
Jessy: En el viento.  
James: Y los luceros.  
Meowth: Paren oreja.  
Jessy: Poniendo terror porque soy la reina.  
James: Ya me canso la torta de pierna.  
Jessy: Una rosa es igual de dulce.  
James: En perorándolo todo, eso júrenlo.  
Jessy: Jessy  
James: James  
Meowth: Y el guapo Meowth  
Jessy: Poniendo a los bobos a echarse un coyoteen.  
James: Y el equipo rocket.  
Los Tres: Se pondrá arrobar.  
Wobbuffet: Wobbu ffet.  
Mime Jr: Mi mi mi.  
Katrina: ¿Quienes son esos raritos y porque quieren a mi Kirlia?  
Brock: Son el equipo rocket y lo único que hacen es robar pokemons.  
James: ¡Eso no es cierto! Nosotros solo les damos nuevos entrenadores.  
Meowth: Ya bájale, mejor vamonos.  
Jessy: Si creo que por hoy es suficiente.  
Ash: Regresen esos pokemons.  
Antes de que el equipo rocket huya son golpeados por un fuerte rayo aurora, lo que hace que el equipo rocket salga volando y los pokemons caigan al piso.  
Jessy: ¿Pero de donde salio eso?  
James: Sea lo que haga sido nos agarro de sorpresa.  
Los Tres: Nos mandaron a volar otra vez.  
Wobbuffet: Wobbu Wobbu.  
Ash: Pikachu ¿estas bien?  
Katrina: Kirlia ¿No te paso nada?  
Hikari: ¿Pero que es eso?  
Ash: Un Suicune.  
Brock: Hay algo muy raro en ese Suicune.  
Todos ven un Suicune, pero este es de un color negro y de ojos rojos.  
Katrina: Debe de ser uno de los espíritus, ellos siempre toman forma de pokemons para hacer de las suyas, no importa Kirlia fuerza psíquica.  
Kirlia golpea al Suicune pero este no parecer afectado por el ataque, y lanza un ataque de mordida, el cual deja a Kirlia fuera de combate.  
Katrina: ¡No puede ser! Siempre era suficiente para hacerlos huir.  
Ash: No se que sea pero si lo que quiere es una batalla, eso tendrá, ve Pikachu.  
Hikari: Tu también Pachirisu.  
Brock: Tengan cuidado chicos.  
Katrina:-pensando- La prueba ha comenzado, espero que cepa lo que hace, si no este mundo será destruido.  
El Suicune usa su rayo de hielo contra Pikachu.  
Ash: Pikachu esquívalo.  
Pikachu lo esquiva.  
Hikari: Pronto Pachirisu usa te descarga.  
Pachirisu usa su descarga y golpea al Suicune, y este queda un poco aturdido.  
Ash: Ahora Pikachu usa placaje de volteos.  
Pikachu golpea al Suicune y cae al piso.  
Hikari: Pronto Pachirisu usa tu descarga una vez más.  
Pachirisu lanza su descarga, pero el Suicune se levanta, lo esquiva y lanza un rayo aurora que golpea a Pachirisu y lo deja fuera de combate.  
Hikari: ¡Pachirisu!  
Suicune: Si esto es lo que los humanos pueden hacer, entonces no hay nadie que me pueda detener.  
Ash: No se que es lo que seas pero no puedo permitir que te salgas con la tuya.  
Suicune: Y ¿qué es lo que un humano como tu puede hacer?  
Brock: Ash ten cuidado no lo provoques.  
Hikari: Cuidado Ash.  
Katrina:-Pensando-Tiene una fortaleza muy impresionante, a pesar de ver lo que es capas de hacer ese espíritu no piensa darse por vencido.  
Ash: Esto es lo que puedo hacer, Pikachu usa tu cola de hierro.  
Pikachu usa su cola de hierro y el Suicune lo esquiva saltando.  
Ash: Ahora usa trueno Pikachu.  
Pikachu usa su trueno y golpea al Suicune que se encontraba encima de el.  
Suicune: Esto no puede ser, no puedo ser vencido por un humano, amenos que sea. El Suicune se esfuma y en su lugar queda una esfera roja.  
Hikari: ¿Qué es esa extraña esfera roja?  
Brock se acerca y antes de tocar la esfera desaparece.  
Brock: No se que sea pero desapareció, tal vez si sea un valle en el que viven espíritus.  
Katrina: Lo mejor es seguir, pero debemos tener cuidado, ahora que mi Kirlia fue debilitado no podrá ahuyentar a otros posibles espíritus que nos encontremos.  
Ash: No importa que no pueda hacerlo, además ya viste que puedo vencerlos.  
Hikari: Se que lo venciste pero lo mejor es salir rápido, Ash no te confíes.  
¿?: El primer ingrediente ya esta solo necesito uno mas, Katrina llévalos la más pronto posible al siguiente punto de encuentro.  
Katrina:-Pensando- Por lo que veo en verdad tiene pensado despertarlos, no tengo otra opción mas que seguir con el plan-dirigiéndose así a Ash- Es increíble la forma en la que venciste a ese espíritu, ahora lo mejor es seguir antes de que otro espíritu decida atacarnos.  
Hikari: Si ya vamonos.  
Caminaron durante media hora, nuestros héroes llegan a lo que parecer un templo antiguo.  
Brock: Un templo.  
Katrina: Si eso es o mejor dicho era, según la leyenda aquí los sacerdotes purificaban a los espíritus, tiempo después ellos decidieron atacarlos y de esa forma el valle quedo a total merced de los espíritus.  
Brock:-Pensando-Es extraño que esta chica sepa tanto de esto, acaso ella también será un espíritu.  
Hikari: Brock pasa algo.  
Brock: No pasa nada Hikari, ya anocheció lo mejor es descansar y estoy seguro que este templo nos otorgara un buen refugio.  
Ash: Eso espero.  
Katrina: Mejor durmamos y mañana saldremos del valle.  
Al entrar al Templo todos observan en las paredes dibujos que al parecer son inscripciones antiguas.  
Hikari: Mira es el Suicune que nos ataco.  
Ash: Es verdad.  
Brock: Al parecer, según estos dibujos el Suicune solo era la manifestación de una extraña esfera, y al parecer no es el único.  
Todos ven la imagen de una mujer de unos 16 años con un vestido y blusa color blanco.  
Katrina: Estos escritos dicen que hace mucho tiempo las esferas que fueron usados para purificar a los espíritus también son los instrumentos para liberarlos, para evitar que cayeran en malas manos, los transformaron en el Suicune y en la doncella.  
Ash:-Impresionado-¿Entiendes lo que dice?  
Katrina: Claro que lo entiendo soy una arqueóloga y este es un gran descubrimiento.  
Brock: Por eso sabes tanto de este lugar, francamente llegue a pensar que eras un espíritu.  
Hikari:-Molesta-Brock como pudiste pensar eso no ves que ella nos a ayudado.  
Brock: Lo siento mucho, es que la forma en la que nos decía las cosas de este lugar me dejo algo impresionado.  
Katrina-pensando-No sabes la gran razón que tienes-dirigiéndose a Brock-No tienes porque disculparte yo tengo la culpa por no decírselos.  
Ash: Miren es la doncella.  
Todos: ¿Qué dices?  
Ven una estatua parecida a la doncella de la pintura.  
Ash: Creo que no fue convertida la esfera en una estatua.  
Katrina: ¿De que hablas si no fue convertida en una estatua en donde esta?  
Ash: La esta sosteniendo.  
Hikari: Yo no veo nada Ash.  
Brock: Es cierto ahí no hay nada.  
Ash: No es broma, puedo ver como sostiene una esfera azul.  
Katrina: Interesante.  
Hikari: ¿Qué es interesante?  
Katrina: Ash afirma que ve la esfera, mientras que nosotros no la vemos, tal vez tengas algún don especial que te permite verla.  
Ash toma esfera y esta se vuelve visible para todos.  
Hikari: Es cierto es una esfera Azul.  
La esfera brilla intensamente.  
Ash:-Despertando- ¿Qué paso? Brock, Hikari despierten.  
Brock:-Despertando-¿Dónde estamos?  
Hikari:-despertando-¿Que fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde esta Katrina?  
Ash: No lo se, pero mira párese que estamos en un centro pokemon.  
Entra la enfermera Joy.  
Joy: Que bien, ya despertaron me dijeron que los encontraron inconscientes en el bosque.  
Brock-Tomando de la mano a Joy-Hola bella joy.  
Croagunk aparece y lo golpea.  
Hikari: ¿Como que en el bosque pero si estábamos en el valle de los espíritus y dentro de un templo?  
Joy: No se de que hablas, el valle de los espíritus es solo una leyenda nadie lo ha visto.  
Ash: Eso no puede ser si estuvimos ahí.  
Joy: A lo mejor tuvieron un sueño compartido, es algo extraño pero llega a suceder.  
Joy sale del cuarto y los chicos toman sus cosas y salen del centro pokemon, ya fuera del centro pokemon.  
Brock: Si fue solo un sueño, ¿como es que quedamos inconcientes?  
Ash: Es cierto esto no tiene sentido.  
Hikari: Lo mejor es olvidarlo, ahora solo me preocupa llegar al siguiente concurso.  
Brock: Tienes razón lo mejor es seguir nuestro camino.  
Hikari sale corriendo y Brock la sigue.  
Ash-Pensando-Para mi fue mas que un sueño, estoy seguro que toque esa esfera y sentía un gran calor y su peso, no creo que haga sido un sueño.  
Hikari: Ash que pasa no vas a venir.  
Ash: Espérenme no sean así de malos-pensando-espero que en verdad haga sido un sueño.  
¿?: Estoy impresionado a pesar de que el poder de la esfera los dejo fuera del valle el sigue pensando que no fue un sueño, no cabe duda que has comenzado a darte cuenta de lo que le espera, aunque sea inconcientemente.  
Katrina: Ese chico si que es especial, logro tocar la esfera que nosotros no éramos capases de tocar.  
¿?: Tienes razón, ahora si me disculpas comenzare el ritual para despertar a Tymarius y a Sara.  
Katrina: Al principio juzgue su decisión de despertar a esos espíritus, pero ahora que he visto lo que ese chico puede hacer, es la mejor decisión que a tomado.  
Katrina se va.  
¿?: Por supuesto que era la mejor decisión, Espíritus del más recónditos del más allá escuchen mi llamado venir yo los llamo.  
El lugar se llena de un extraño resplandor, al desvanecerse se ve la silueta de un hombre de unos 21 años y una mujer de 19 años.  
Tymarius: Por fin después de tantos años soy libre.  
Sara: Mi señor ahora podremos llevar acabo nuestros planes.  
¿?: Eso si el elegido no los vence.  
Tymarius: Tu, debí imaginarlo, dices que el elegido esta aquí.  
¿?: Así es, y dime ahora que lo sabes ¿qué aras?  
Sara: Lo que vallamos hacer no es de tu incumbencia.  
¿?: Solo déjenme decirles que ustedes son los más indicados para preparar al elegido para que efectué su destino.  
Tymarius: No se porque opinas eso, pero claro que lo are ya que para poder destruir este patético mundo, primero deben abrirse las puertas de la salvación.  
Sara y Tymarius se esfuman entre las sombras.  
¿?: Todo va de acuerdo al plan.  
Mientras tanto en un castillo.  
Voz de Hombre: ¿Sintieron eso?  
Voz de Mujer: Al parecer ellos están de nuevo aquí.  
Voz de Mujer2: Tenemos de nuevo a esos dos.  
Voz de Hombre2:Vallamos haber que es lo que planean.  
Voz de Hombre: Hagan lo que quieran solo que esta vez no los ataquen, esperen hasta que sepan que es lo que planean.  
Voz de Mujer2: Como digas.  
Voz de Hombre2: Esto podría ponerse más interesante.  
Los dos se van  
¿Qué es lo que tendrá planeado este ser?  
¿Qué abra querido decir Tymarius con abrirse las puertas de la salvación?  
Eso lo sabrán mas adelante.  
To Be Continué.


	2. DESAFIO Y DESEO DE NAVIDAD

Capitulo 2.-DESAFIO Y DESEO DE NAVIDAD.  
Hoy nuestros héroes se encuentran en las afueras de una pequeña villa, pero no saben la gran sorpresa que les espera.  
Hikari: ¡Pero si es villa navideña!  
Ash: ¿villa navideña?  
Brock: Así es según la guía esta es una pequeña villa la cual es elaborada para navidad.  
Ash: ¿Como una feria?  
Hikari: Así es ¿y que esperamos? entremos y divirtámonos.  
Ash: Esta bien creo que, no siempre tendremos la oportunidad de estar aquí.  
Brock: Es verdad y además piensa en todas las chicas que han de haber por aquí.  
Hikari: Ya empezó de nuevo.  
Ash: Mejor entremos.  
Brock/Hikari: Si.  
Cerca de la entrada a la pequeña villa.  
Voz de Hombre: Ya era hora de que llegaran.  
Voz de Mujer: Así es, se ve que se divierte mucho con esto mi señor.  
Voz de Hombre: No sabes cuanto y ¿qué paso con nuestra invitada?  
Voz de Mujer: Ella llego hace 2 horas.  
Voz de hombre: Excelente espera a que se encuentren y pon en marcha nuestro plan.  
Voz de Mujer: Como diga mi señor.  
Devuelta con nuestros héroes.  
Hikari: Es muy bello esta villa.  
Ash: Tienes razón y la forma en la que esta adornada me gusta mucho.  
Brock: Es verdad y miren la gran cantidad de juegos que hay.  
Sin darse cuenta Ash choca con una chica.  
Misty: Fíjese por donde camina.  
Ash/Brock: He Misty.  
Hikari: ¿Misty?  
Ambos se levantan.  
Misty: Pero miren con quien me encuentro, es bueno verlos chicos.  
Ash: A mi también me alegra verte Misty.  
Brock: A mi igual.  
Ash: Misty déjame presentante a Hikari.  
Misty: Hola mi nombre es Misty.  
Hikari: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hikari, Ash y Brock me han contado mucho acerca de ti, sobre todo Ash.  
Misty: ¿Es eso cierto Ash?  
Ash:-Sonrojado y nervioso- Si porque no le iba a contar de mi primer compañera de viaje, je je.  
Misty:-Desanimada-Ha era ese.  
Hikari:-Murmurando-Es mi imaginación o Ash se sonrojo cuando Misty le pregunto si era cierto de que me contó acerca de ella.  
Brock:-Murmurando-No, no fue tu imaginación así fue, esos dos tienen una larga historia.  
Ash: ¿Y que te trae por aquí Misty?  
Misty: Pues veras- le muestra un sobre- fui invitada para pasar un día aquí.  
Hikari: ¿En verdad? me das envidia como me gustaría que me dieran una invitación así.  
Brock: Y de quienes la invitación.  
Ash:-molesto-A la mejor es de un admirador de Misty.  
Misty: ¿Qué te pasa porque estas molesto a caso estas celoso?  
Ash:-nervioso-Celoso ¿yo de que tendría de que estar celoso?  
Brock: Ya tranquilos.  
Hikari: Si Ash tranquilízate, si te gusta Misty es algo natural que te pongas "celoso".  
Ash:-molesto- No estoy celoso y quien dijo que ella me gusta.  
Misty:-Pensando- Es la primera vez que veo a Ash con esa actitud como me gustaría que dijera que le gusto, bueno es mejor que lo siga esperando, ya que se, que lo que el dice no es cierto y en el fondo el me quiere como yo lo quiero.  
Voz de mujer: La carta del volcán, esta carta me dice que tu nombre es Ash, la carta del viento del norte, esto me dice que has tenido varias aventuras que incluyen a los legendarios, la carta del cupido de cabeza, esto me dice que tienes un amor secreto, la carta de la ruleta del destino, esto me dice que tienes un gran futuro o una labor que tienes que cumplir, la carta del amante, esto me dice para alcanzar ese futuro o cumplir tu labor tienes que confiar en la persona que amas.(yo invente eso de las cartas ya que no se nada de lectura de tarot)  
Todos se quedan pasmados al oír eso y se voltean a ver quien dije eso, ven a una chica con la cara cubierta por una túnica de color rojo y negro.  
Ash: ¿Quien eres y como supiste quien soy?  
Voz de mujer: Pueden llamarme Sara, y lo único que hice fue leer mis cartas como siempre lo hago y no pude evitar el decirlo en vos alta debido a que es muy interesante, nunca había visto el pasado y el futuro de alguien, tan interesante como el tuyo.  
Brock: Mejor vamonos eso de la lectura de cartas no es verdad.  
Hikari: Si mejor nos vamos.  
Se alejan del lugar.  
Sara: La carta de la muerte una gran prueba esta por comenzar, tendrás lo necesario para superarla Ash.  
De vuelta con nuestros héroes.  
Misty: Es la primera vez que veo a alguien interesado por el pasado y el futuro de Ash, lo que me preocupa es eso de que supiera tu nombre y el hecho de que siempre estas envuelto en problemas cuando nos encontramos con un pokemon legendario.  
Ash: Es verdad y que quiso decir con eso de que tengo una labor que hacer.  
Hikari: ¿Ash?  
Ash: ¿Qué pasa Hikari?  
Hikari:-con una voz y mirada picara- ¿Quién es ese amor secreto?  
Brock: Es cierto que no creo en eso de las cartas del tarot, pero eso si despertó mi curiosidad, ¿quien es?  
Misty:-algo sonrojada- Si Ash, ¿quien es?  
Ash:-nervioso y sonrojado- De que hablan yo no estoy enamorado.  
Hikari: Vamos Ash no pasa nada si lo dices, por el contrario te sentirás mejor si lo dices en vez de mantenerlo en secreto.  
Ash:-molesto-No estoy enamorado de nadie y déjenme en paz.  
Misty: Espera Ash a donde vas.  
Ash se aleja y Misty lo sigue.  
Hikari: ¿Por qué se pone así no pasa nada si dice cual es ese amor?  
Brock: Es cierto pero por su orgullo no lo acepta, ya que el y ella siempre se la pasan discutiendo y peleando para saber quien es el mejor.  
Hikari: Es Misty no es así.  
Veamos que hacen Ash y Misty.  
Ash:-Para si mismo- Por que tuvo que aparecer una lectora de tarot no sabe el problema en el que me acaba de meter y yo que tenia pensado un sorpresa para ella y tubo que arruinarlo.  
Misty:-Agitada-Ash espérame.  
Ash se de tiene.  
Misty: Porque te pones así es solo una lectora de tarot no es para que te preocupes.  
Ash. Por supuesto que si me preocupa ella acaba de arruinar algo que tenia planeado.  
Misty: ¿Y que es eso que tenias planeado?  
Ash:-Nervioso- Este yo bueno, la verdad, es que, ay, lo que tenia planeado era.  
Ash no logra decir nada porque Misty fue tomada por una gran mano y colocada en una jaula.  
Misty: haaaaaaaaaaa  
Ash: Misty.  
Ash ve a un hombre de unos 21 años con un pantalón de color negro y una camisa de color azul.  
Voz de hombre: Al fin nos conocemos Ash.  
Sara: Si no se hubieran ido, les abría dicho lo que mi señor tenía planeado.  
Misty: Ayúdame Ash.  
Ash: ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?  
Voz de Hombre: Puedes llamarme Tymarius y lo único que quiero es divertirme un poco con ustedes.  
Ash: Tymarius no se que quieras decir con eso de divertirte con nosotros, pero no dejare que le hagas daño a Misty, no te preocupes te prometo que te salvare.  
Misty: Ash.  
Sara: Que aras somos 2 contra 1.  
Ash: No importa los derrotare a los dos, vayan Turtwig Chimchar yo les elijo.  
Tymarius: Así me gusta ve Alakazan  
Sara: Tu también Gligar  
Ash: Turtwig hojas navaja contra Alakazan, Chimchar lanzallamas contra Gligar.  
Ambos: esquívenlo.  
Ambos pokemons esquivan  
Tymarius: Alakazan psicorayo contra Turtwig.  
Sara: Gligar ala de acero contra Chimchar.  
Ash: Esquívenlo.  
Turtwig y Chimchar lo esquivan.  
Ash: Chimchar lanzallamas un vez más.  
Tymarius: Alakazan barrera de luz.  
Ash: Eso es lo que quería, ahora Turtwig mordida contra Alakazan.  
Sara: Pronto Gligar protege a Alakazan, piquete venenoso.  
Ash: Esquívalo y Chimchar usa tu rueda de fuego contra Gligar.  
Gligar lanza gran cantidad de piquetes venenosos pero Turtwig los esquiva y muerde a Alakazan, Mientras Chimchar golpea a Gligar con su rueda de fuego.  
Tymarius: No esta mal pero necesitaras algo mejor que eso, si quieres vencernos.  
Sara: Así es, prepárate para ser vencido.  
Ash: No me Vencerán, le prometí a Misty que la salvaría y confió plenamente en mis pokemons.  
Sara: Ya veremos, si puedes mantener esa promesa y tener esa confianza que tienes en esos pokemons.  
Tymarius: Es cierto, porque si no lo haces, tu amiguita lo pagara caro.  
Misty: No les hagas caso Ash, yo se que puedes vencerlos.  
Ash: Por supuesto que los venceré, no tienes porque preocuparte Misty.  
Sara: Mi señor, este chico.  
Tymarius: Lo se, al parecer el que hagamos tomado a esta chica hace que la fortaleza de ese chico aumente y este totalmente, determinado a vencernos, eso es algo de admirar, nunca pensé, que en contrariamos a un humano con tal habilidad, ahora entiendo porque es el elegido.  
Mientras Tymarius y Sara hablan sus pokemons son vencidos por un lanzallamas y un ataque de hojas navaja.  
Sara:-Impresionada- ¿Pero que?  
Tymarius: Por lo que veo mientras hablábamos el aprovecho el momento para vencernos, no esta nada mal ahora entiendo por que tienes esa labor que cumplir.  
Sara: Es verdad, Ash solo déjame decirte que lo que dijeron mis cartas no es mentira y muy pronto tendrás un nuevo desafió, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con eso.  
Tymarius: Es cierto nosotros solo hicimos lo que nos dijo.  
Ash: No se de que hablan pero ahora dejen libre a Misty.  
Sara Abre la jaula, Misty corre y abrasa a Ash.  
Ash: ¿Estas bien Misty?  
Misty: Si Gracias a ti.  
Tymarius: Creo que es hora de irnos.  
Sara: Tiene razón, tenemos otras cosas que hacer.  
Tymarius: Además has superado el desafió chico, nuestra labor ha sido cumplida-pensando-Por ahora.  
Tymarius y Sara desaparecen en el bosque.  
Misty: Se han ido.  
Ash: Es cierto pero me alegra el hecho de que no te hicieran nada.  
Misty: Gracias por salvarme Ash.  
Ash: No tienes por que agradecerme ya que tu eres muy importante para mi.  
Misty:-sonrojada-¿Qué soy importante para ti?  
Ash: Así es Misty, no puedo seguir ocultándolo tu me gustas, mas que me gustas te amo, y lo que tenia planeado era pasar el día de navidad aquí contigo.  
Misty: Ash eso es lo más lindo que me has dicho.  
Ash y Misty se quedan mirando fijamente, luego se dan cuenta que están debajo de un muerdago.  
Ash: Feliz Navidad Misty.  
Misty: También Feliz Navidad para ti Ash.  
Después de desearse una Feliz Navidad se Besan, cerca de ellos  
Hikari: Mira Brock, no es una escena muy romántica.  
Brock: Así es, no se que les paso, pero es bueno ver que al fin se demuestren lo que sienten el uno por el otro.  
Hikari: Me alegra que hagamos podido ver esta escena, sobretodo en estas fechas, Feliz Navidad Brock.  
Brock: Feliz Navidad para también Hikari, creo que lo mejor es dejarlos solos, ya que estoy seguro, que después de esto Ash y Misty tendrán planeado pasar el día solos.  
Brock y Hikari se van.  
Misty: Me alegra, que mi deseo de estar contigo se haga cumplido.  
Ash: A mi también me alegra Misty.  
Cerca de Ash y Misty.  
Voz de Hombre: Así que eso era, Tymarius ha encontrado al elegido.  
Voz de Mujer: Eso parece, en parte eso nos ayuda ahora que sabemos donde esta el elegido, podremos efectuar nuestros planes, nosotros los ocho temibles derrotaremos no solo a Tymarius, si no también al elegido.  
Voz de Hombre: Es cierto, es hora de nuestra jugada.  
Voz de mujer: Infórmale a los demás yo me encargo de esto.  
Voz de Hombre: Solo asegúrate de dejarme algo de diversión.  
El Hombre se aleja.  
¿Quiénes son esos sujetos y que es lo buscan?  
¿Quién los mando y con que fin?  
¿Quiénes son los ocho temibles?  
Eso y mucho más sabrán en el próximo capitulo.  
To Be Continué.


	3. LA VERDAD DEL DESTINO

Capitulo 3.- LOS OCHO TEMIBLES: LA VERDAD DEL DESTINO.

En el capitulo anterior vimos como Ash y Misty se declaraban su amor, sin darse cuenta que están siendo observados por un misterios personaje.  
Voz de Mujer: Impresionante, así que esa es la chica de la que el elegido dependerá para cumplir su destino y de esa forma frustrar nuestros planes.  
Tymarius: Pero miren que es lo que el viento trajo.  
Sara: Por lo que veo no somos los únicos que fueron liberados del valle de los espíritus.  
Voz de Mujer: Claro que no son los únicos, y en si sabíamos que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que volvieran.  
Tymarius: No se que es lo que planees pero no dejare que te interpongas en mi camino, Sara démosle una lección, ve Tyranitar.  
Sara: Como diga mi señor, ve Jolteon.  
Voz de Mujer: Eso es lo que quieren, eso tendrán, vallan Gyarados, Corphish.  
Tymarius: Tyranitar usa tu hiper rayo contra Gyarados.  
Sara: Jolteon tunderboll contra Corphish.  
Voz de Mujer: Gyarados usa tu hidrobomba, Corphish rayo burbuja.  
Los cuatro ataques chocan ocasionando un gran estruendo que se oye por todo la villa.  
Ash: ¿Qué fue eso?  
Misty: Sea lo que sea no creo que sea algo bueno.  
Ash y Misty se dirigen al lugar de la explosión.  
Brock: Hikari tenemos que ir haber que pasa.  
Hikari: Tienes razón, vamos.  
Ash y Misty llegan al lugar de la explosión, se llevan una sorpresa al ver a Tymarius y a Sara peleando con una chica de unos 21 años, pelo negro ojos verdes, con una blusa color azul y un pantalón de de mezclilla color negro.  
Voz de mujer: creen que con eso me van a vencer, si es lo mejor que pueden actuar, entonces vencer al elegido será mucho más fácil de vencer.  
Sara: Ni siquiera hemos empezado a pelear seriamente.  
Tymarius: Mientras tu estés tan confiada no podrás vencernos y no podrás vencer a Ash porque me asegurare de que ustedes los ocho temibles desaparezcan.  
Voz de mujer: Así que se llama Ash.  
Ash: ¿Qué pasa aquí porque quieren vencerme, que es eso del elegido, quienes son exactamente ustedes y porque están tan interesados en mí?  
Misty: Tranquilízate Ash.  
Voz de mujer: Pero que les parece el elegido esta aquí y su pequeña novia también.  
Voz de hombre:-A través de unos auriculares-Toma ha esa chica eso dejara al elegido envuelto en el odio.  
Voz de mujer- A través de los auriculares-Tienes razón enseguida lo are.  
Misty: No se que tengan pensado pero no dejare que le hagan algo a mi querido Ash.  
Voz de mujer: Gyarados ve por esa chica.  
Tymarius: Tyranitar pronto sujeta a Gyarados, luego usa tu garra dragón.  
Gyarados se dirige directo así a Misty, este es detenido por Tyranitar y lo golpea con su garra dragón, en ese momento Brock y Hikari llegan.  
Sara: Lo siento pero mi señor y yo no permitiremos que te interpongas en nuestro camino.  
Tymarius: Es verdad ellos dos son muy indispensables para llevar acabo nuestros planes.  
Brock: Chicos están bien.  
Ash: Brock, Hikari.  
Hikari: ¿Qué pasa aquí porque dicen esos dos que son indispensables para sus planes?  
Misty: No lo se, el echo de que Tymarius y Sara nos necesiten es algo que desconocemos.  
Ash: Primero secuestran esos dos a Misty, ahora dicen que somos indispensables para sus planes, de verdad que no entiendo nada.  
Voz de mujer: Corphish usa tu golpe de mazo sobre Jolteon, Gyarados una hidrobomba sobre tyranitar.  
El ataque de Gyarados golpea a Tyranitar, mientras que Jolteon esquiva el ataque de Corphish.  
Tymarius: Si no quieren problemas mejor váyanse.  
Sara: Hemos tratado con ella muchas veces, podemos manejarla.  
Brock: No se que es lo que pasa, pero por lo que veo esos dos hacen lo posible por protegerlos chicos mejor vamonos.  
Voz de hombre: Tan pronto se van.  
Todos se quedan pasmados al escuchar esa voz.  
Voz de hombre: Esta bien, pero tu vienes con migo.  
Misty: ¿Qué? Déjame ir.  
Todos ven como un hombre de unos 26 años cabello corto y de color negro, playera negra y pantalón negro sobre un Salamence, toma a Misty y se aleja del lugar.  
Voz de mujer: El se me adelanto, no importa por ahora la misión esta cumplida, tengan por seguro que nos volveremos a ver, Corphish, Gyarados regresen.  
Tymarius: Espera, pronto Sara ve siguiéndola necesitaremos saber adonde se llevaron a Misty.  
Sara: Enseguida, Jolteon regresa.  
La mujer se desvanece en el bosque, Sara toma camino así el bosque y también se desvanece.  
Ash: Misty,-llorando-¡MISTY!  
Brock: Se la llevaron, no puede ser.  
Hikari: Ash, tranquilízate ya veras que pronto la rescataremos.  
Tymarius: Dudo que puedan rescatarla, solos.  
Ash: Esto es por tu culpa.  
Tymarius: Di lo que quieras, pero en realidad es tu culpa, la razón por la que nos encontraron fue porque ustedes nos liberaron del valle de los espíritus, a mí y a Sara.  
Hikari: El valle de los Espíritus.  
Brock: ¿Qué quieres decir?, en verdad estuvimos ahí y los liberamos.  
Ash: No es cierto, no puede ser.  
Tymarius: Al derrotar a Suicune, este retomo su forma original que era la esfera de los sueños y la esfera de la muerte que tomaste de aquella estatua, que en conjunto son usados para liberar las almas del valle de los espíritus, bueno de cualquier forma ellos los hubieran encontrado tarde o temprano, ya que ustedes, mejor dicho tu representas un gran obstáculo para sus planes y ellos saben que Misty es tu fortaleza, te recomiendo que no te dejes guiar por tu ira, porque eso ocasionara un gran odio dentro de ti y traer tu perdición.  
Brock y Hikari se quedan pasmados cuando escuchan la historia de Tymarius.  
Ash: Entonces lo del valle de los espíritus si ocurrió, lo sabia el haber tocado esa esfera azul no me pareció que fuera un sueño.  
Tymarius: El tenía razón, poco a poco estas dándote cuenta de las cosas que te esperan, aunque en su mayoría es inconcientemente.  
Ash:-molesto-Basta de charlas, necesitamos ir a salvar a Misty.  
Brock: Tranquilízate, primero necesitamos saber donde esta.  
Ash: Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No hice nada para salvarla.  
Tymarius: No te preocupes estoy seguro de que Sara pronto regresara y nos dirá donde tienen a Misty.  
Hikari: Oye, dijiste el, ¿Quién es el?, y ¿Por qué Ash y Misty son indispensables para tus planes?  
Tymarius: El, lo llaman el creador desconozco cuanto tiempo tenga de vida, el siempre te a estado observando Ash, de hecho el fue el que te involucra en todos los eventos que son necesarios para prepararte, no por nada te topas con los pokemons legendarios, la razón por la que eres involucrado es porque tu eres el elegido, el que traerá a este mundo la salvación, es decir restauraras por completo el equilibrio entre humanos y pokemons, pero para hacerlo necesitas la ayuda de la persona que mas amas, es por esa razón que te necesitamos, ya que para poder destruir este mundo necesito que abras las puertas de la salvación, y este mismo motivo hace que los ocho temibles te teman porque su meta es conquistar el mundo.  
Hikari: Es impresionante no pensé que Ash tuviera una labor como esa, espera un momento dijiste destruir este mundo.  
Tymarius: Así es, en un tiempo casi lo logramos Sara y yo pero al final fuimos derrotados por el primer elegido, escúchame Ash cuando llegue el momento tú y yo paliaremos, pero por ahora trabajemos juntos.  
Ash: No me importa lo que digas, pero si en verdad vas a ayudarme a salvar a Misty, bienvenido al equipo.  
Brock: Miren es esa chica.  
Todos voltean al bosque y ven a Sara.  
Sara: Mi señor ellos se encuentran en un castillo no muy lejos de aquí vi. Como entraban.  
Tymarius: Entonces hagamos un plan de ataque.  
Brock: Tienes razón si vamos en una misión de rescate lo mejor es preparar un plan.  
Ash: No necesitamos un plan lo único que necesitamos es sacar a Misty de ahí.  
Hikari le da una cachetada a Ash para tranquilizarlo.  
Hikari: Se que Misty es muy importante para ti Ash, pero eso no quiere decir que siempre tengas que actuar como siempre, no sabemos lo que hagan hecho ahí que tal si es una trampa.  
Ash: Hikari, tienes razón basta, tengo que dejar de actuar sin pensar esta es una misión muy importante no tengo porque ponerme como loco, muchas gracias Hikari.  
Hikari:-Sonrojada-No tienes porque agradecerme Ash.  
Tymarius:-Pensando- Este chico tiene mas sorpresas de las que pensaba, con solo escuchar a su amiga se calmo, talvez no solo dependa del amor de Misty sino también de los que lo rodean, estoy ansioso por tener esa batalla y ver su máximo potencial.  
Sara: Podemos entrar por la parte trasera del castillo, por lo que vi. Hay muy poca vigilancia.  
Ash: Pues que esperamos vallamos.  
Brock/Hikari: Si.  
Tymarius: Vamonos ya.  
Todos se dirigen así el bosque.  
¿Que sorpresas le esperan a nuestros héroes?  
¿Que tendrán planeado los ocho temibles?  
Voz de hombre: eso es ven te he estado esperando Ash, tome la mejor decisión de unirme a los ocho temible, ahora vengarme de ti será algo que disfrutare.  
To Be Continué.


	4. EL REGRESE DEL MAESTRO ESPEJISMO

CAPITULO 4: LOS OCHO TEMIBLES, EL REGRESE DEL MAESTRO ESPEJISMO.

En el capitulo anterior Misty fue secuestrada por un sujeto al cual, Tymarius afirma que es miembro de los ocho temibles, también se rebelo que Ash, es el encargado de restaurar la armonía entre humanos y pokemons. Ahora nuestros héroes han iniciado su camino para rescatar a Misty, dirigiéndose hacia el Bosque.

Sara: Es por aquí, no se vallan a separar no sabemos lo que ellos tengan pensado.  
Ash: Tenemos que apresurarnos quien sabe lo que ellos le hagan a Misty.  
Brock: Tranquilo Ash ya estamos cerca.  
Voz de chica: ¡Haaaaaaaaaa!  
Todos escuchan el grito.  
Tymarius: Al parecer alguien esta por aquí en el momento menos indicado.  
Hikari: Tenemos que ver lo que paso.  
Ash/Brock: Si.  
Los tres se alejan.  
Tymarius: Esperen que tal si es una trampa, este chico.  
Sara: Puede que sea el elegido, pero se deja llevar mucho por el hecho de ayudar a otros  
Sara y Tymarius siguen a los demás.  
Todos ven a una chica huyendo de unos Beedrill detrás de la chica.  
Ash: No te preocupes yo te ayudare, Pikachu.  
Tymarius: Espera yo me encargo, ve Gengar, usa tu Hipnosis.  
Gengar usa su Hipnosis y los Beedrill caen dormidos.  
Brock: Estas bien.  
May: Si gracias a ustedes chicos.  
Ash/Brock:-impresionados- May.  
Hikari: La conocen.  
Ash: Si, ella es May una coordinadora que conocimos en Hoenn, y me acompaño por toda la región y en la región de Kanto, cuando competí en la batalla de la frontera.  
May: Veo que has hecho nuevos amigos, mucho gusto soy May.  
Hikari: Encantada yo soy Hikari.  
Tymarius: No tenemos tiempo para esto, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.  
Sara: Por si no lo recuerdan su amiga esta en problemas.  
Ash: Es cierto tenemos que salvar a Misty.  
May: ¿Quiénes son esos dos y que le paso a Misty?  
Brock: Ellos son Tymarius y Sara, Misty fue secuestrada.  
May: Que. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Pensé que Misty estaba en ciudad Celeste.  
Brock le cuenta todo lo sucedido a May, conforme van caminando.  
May: Eso es increíble, y me sorprende más el hecho de que un individuo como Tymarius y Sara, quieren ayudar, siendo que técnicamente Ash es su enemigo.  
Tymarius: Tenemos nuestros motivos.  
Voz de hombre: Ya era hora de que aparecieran.  
Ash: ¿Quién dijo eso?  
Voz de hombre: Es increíble que no me recuerdes, no a pasado mucho tiempo Ash, desde la última vez que nos vimos y venciste a mi Mewtwo.  
Todos ven a un hombre con una capa y sombrero color marrón y una mascara de color gris y dos rayos pasando los ojos de color rojo.  
Brock: El profesor Joan.  
Maestro espejismo: por favor llámenme Maestro espejismo.  
May: Pero ¿Qué hace usted aquí?  
Hikari: Maestro espejismo, Ash ¿Por qué conoces tanta gente mala?  
Tymarius: No me importa quien seas mejor aléjate si no quieres sufrir.  
Maestro espejismo: No me sorprende tal respuesta de Tymarius uno de los espíritus que buscan la destrucción de este mundo y claro no podría faltar tu compañera Sara.  
Todos se quedan impresionados por el hecho de que el Maestro espejismo sepa de Tymarius y Sara.  
Sara: ¿Cómo sabes de nosotros humano?  
Maestro espejismo: Mis actuales jefes, los ocho temibles me contaron acerca de ustedes, y me encomendaron vencerlos aquí, a todos ustedes.  
Hikari: Por lo visto el elemento sorpresa se perdió.  
El Maestro Espejismo toma su control y lo activa, y aparecen Pidgeotto, Arbok y Charizard.  
Brock: Un mecanismo espejismo  
Hikari: ¿Mecanismo espejismo?  
Maestro espejismo: Así es el mecanismo espejismo esta en todo el alrededor del castillo.  
Tymarius: No se lo que sea eso del mecanismo espejismo, pero por lo que veo nos ocasionara muchos problemas, claro amenos que tu lo desactives.  
Maestro espejismo: Son unos tontos si creen que lo voy a desactivar, le debo mucho a los ocho temibles, si no hubiera sido por ellos toda mi investigación se hubiera perdido.  
May: No necesariamente tienes que desactivarlo tu solo tenemos que quitarte ese control y nosotros lo desactivaremos.  
Ash: Es cierto, solo hay que arrebatárselo.  
Maestro Espejismo: Así que planean quitarme mi control, entonces veamos que tan buenos son en eso, sin embargo primero tendrán que atraparme.  
Hikari: No se preocupen yo se lo quitare.  
May: Yo te ayudare Hikari.  
Tymarius: Yo me encargo de sus pokemons.  
Sara: Yo le ayudo mi señor.  
Tymarius: No lo mejor es dividirnos en grupos, tú conoces la entrada al castillo guía a los demas, estas chicas y yo nos encargamos.  
Ash: Dices que nos separemos, no confió en ti, no dejare a mis amigas contigo.  
Hikari: No te preocupes, aremos un buen equipo y luego los alcanzamos.  
Brock: Es mejor así Ash, si nos dividimos será mucho mas fácil llegar a donde tienen a Misty.  
Maestro espejismo: Por mi no se preocupen, por su amiga, yo creo que cuando la encuentre, claro si me vencen, ella estará en su contra.  
Sara: Así que Master psico, esta haciendo de las suyas.  
Brock: Master psico, de ¿Quién hablas?  
Tymarius: No hay tiempo de explicaciones, mejor prepárense para pasar, Gengar estas listo.  
El Pokemon mueve su cabeza afirmando si.  
Hikari: Pues es mi turno, ve Aipom.  
May: Tu también Glaceon.  
Maestro espejismo: una batalla 3 a 3, me parece bien, quien será el primero.  
Tymarius: Yo seré el primero en pelear contigo, cuando puedan pasen de largo entendido.  
Sara: Como diga mi señor.  
Ash: Tengan cuidado chicas  
May/Hikari: Si.  
Maestro espejismo: Comencemos, ve Pidgeotto.  
Tymarius: Gengar al ataque.  
Hikari: Mejor nos mantenemos alerta May, no sabemos lo que este sujeto trate de hacer.  
May: Tienes razón.  
Tymarius: Gengar usa tu bola sombra.  
Ash: Eso no funcionara contra Pidgeotto.  
Maestro espejismo: Pidgeotto usa tu ráfaga.  
Ambos ataques chocan y ocasionan una gran explosión.  
Sara: Es nuestra oportunidad.  
Ash:-Apretando el puño- Dense prisa.  
Ash, Brock y Sara salen corriendo entre.  
Maestro espejismo: Así que tu ataque de bola sombra, fue solo para distraerme, no importa aunque me hagan pasado, no quiere decir que lleguen al castillo.  
Tymarius: No me importa lo que tratas de decir, ya que conozco muy bien a los ocho temibles y no me sorprendería que nos tuvieran otras trampas.  
May: Démonos prisa, Glaceon usa tu rayo de hielo contra Charizard.  
Hikari: Aipom usa tu ataque de velocidad.  
Maestro espejismo: Charizard alza vuelo, Arbok usa excavar.  
Charizard vuela y Arbok se entierra, y esquivan los ataques.  
Tymarius: Si eso es lo mejor que tienen, déjenmelo a mí, Gengar ataque psíquico contra Pidgeotto.  
Gengar usa su ataque psíquico y golpea a Pidgeotto contra el piso.  
May: No tienes porque ser tan obstinado.  
Maestro espejismo: Charizard usa tu lanza llamas contra ese Glaceon y Arbok es hora de usar tu piquete venenoso.  
Charizard desde los aires ataca con su lanza llamas y Arbok sale de la tierra detrás de Aipom y usa su piquete venenoso.  
May: Pronto Glaceon salta.  
Hikari: Aipom muévete pronto a la izquierda.  
Glaceon da un salto hacia la derecha y Aipom se mueve a la izquierda, ocasionando que el lanza llamas de charizard golpea a Arbok y el piquete venenoso golpea a Charizard.  
Tymarius: No esta mal. Gengar usa tu bomba de lodo contra Pidgeotto.  
Gengar lanza su bomba de lodo y golpea al Pidgeotto que todavía estaba en el piso por el ataque psíquico, y este queda debilitado.  
Maestro espejismo: No puede ser se supone que mis pokemons espejismo son los mas fuertes.  
Hikari: No, no creo que sean los mas fuertes.  
Mientras tanto.  
Sara: No se preocupen, ya estamos por llegar.  
Ash: Es bueno escuchar eso, pero me preocupan mucho las chicas.  
Brock: No te preocupes ellas estarán bien.  
Sara: Dejen de hablar ya hemos llegado.  
Todos ven un castillo de unos 3 pisos de altura con 7 torres, 1 torre en cada esquina, 2 en la entrada y la más alta perece estar en el centro del castillo, la entrada esta resguardada por un Arcanine y un Salamence.  
Ash: Esos deben de ser pokemons espejismo, yo me encargo.  
Brock: Ash espera mejor esperamos a los demas, si son pokemons espejismo, en cuanto los demas le quiten el control al maestro espejismo y entonces podremos pasar.  
Ash no escucha a Brock, cuando esta apunto de salir de los arbustos, es detenido por Sara.  
Sara: Acaso no escuchaste a tu amigo lo mejor es esperar.  
Ash: Esperar, esperar, necesitamos movernos lo mas antes posible.  
Sara: Cállate, francamente no entiendo como es que tu eres el que tendrá, que restaurar el equilibrio entre humanos y pokemons, con esa actitud no tendrás la mas mínima oportunidad contra los ocho temibles.  
Brock: Y ¿Quiénes son exactamente los ocho temibles?  
Sara: Los ocho temibles, ellos se auto nombraron así, su único fin es el de dominar el mundo, y me temo que para hacerlo primero deben de iniciar la guerra entre humanos y pokemons, entonces cuando ambos bandos estén totalmente agotados ellos harán su jugada, y de esa forma dominar el mundo, por eso tu eres un, obstáculo para ellos, y no solo tu también hay otros, mejor dicho pokemons que son una amenaza para ellos, y si tu y esos pokemons unen sus fuerzas ellos no tendrán las mas mínima oportunidad contra ustedes, ya que tu tienes ciertas habilidades que en conjunto con los pokemons te los vuelven invencibles, en teoría.  
Brock: Ya veo.  
Ash: No entiendo mucho, pero dices que tengo ciertas habilidades.  
Sara: Si así es, no recuerdo como se llama, pero gracias a ellas pudiste tomar la esfera que estaba en la estatua, la cual nos libero.  
Ash: ¿Quiénes forman exactamente a los ocho temibles?  
Sara: La primera es Master aqua, ya la vieron en la batalla que sostuvo con mi maestro y con migo, el segundo es el que se llevo a su amiga se llama así mismo como Master dragon, el tercero es Master psico, la cuarta es Master sines, la quinta es Master firo, el sexto es Master veno, el séptimo es el sublider ellos se llama Master fans y el octavo el mas fuerte y líder es Master hadou.  
Sara ha revelado quienes son los ocho temibles.  
Tymarius, Hikari y May ¿podrán vencer a tiempo al maestro espejismo?  
No se pierdan el próximo capitulo.  
Tobe continué.


	5. ASH Y SARA VS MASTER PSICO Y MISTY

Capitulo 5 Los ocho temibles: Ash y Sara VS Master psico y Misty

En el capitulo anterior, Ash y sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que el maestro espejismo esta trabajando para los ocho temibles, Tymarius, May y Hikari se quedaron a enfrentarlo, Sara les contó a Brock y Ash quienes eran los ocho temibles, ahora veremos la continuación.  
Maestro espejismo: No importa, aunque hagan vencido a mi Pidgeotto aun tengo más pokemons.  
El maestro espejismo vuelve a activar si control, y esta vez aparece un Aggron.  
May: Mientras tenga ese control, el podrá enviar tanto pokemon quiera.  
Hikari: Si es así entonces nuestros pokemons caerán cansados.  
Tymarius: Chiquillas, lo único que tenemos que hacer es vencer a sus pokemons al mismo tiempo en entonces podremos quitarle el control, Gengar usa tu fuego fatuo contra Aggron.  
Maestro espejismo: Buen intento pero eso no funcionara, Aggron usa tu hidropulso.  
Ambos ataques chocan, el fuego fatuo se desvanece y el hidropulso golpea a Gengar.  
May: Es nuestra oportunidad, Glaceon bola sombra contra Charizard.  
Hikari: Aipom, puño centrado contra Arbok.  
Ambos Pokemons golpean a sus ponentes.  
May: Ahora cambiemos, Glaceon usa rayo de hielo contra Arbok.  
Hikari: Aipom ataque de velocidad contra Charizard.  
Maestro espejismo: ¿Qué?  
Tymarius: No se olviden de mi, Gengar rayo nocturno contra Aggron.  
Antes de que los pokemons puedan esquivar son golpeados, y una gran cortina de humo se propaga.  
Mientras tanto.  
Ash: Esto esta tardando mucho.  
Brock: Ash no olvides que están peleando con el maestro espejismo.  
Voz de mujer: Pero que esperan, ya sabíamos que estaban aquí.  
Todos voltean y ven una chica de unos 21 años, pelo negro, ojos verdes, con una blusa color azul y un pantalón de de mezclilla color negro.  
Sara: Master aqua.  
Ash: Tu de nuevo, dime ¿donde esta Misty?  
Brock: Ash tranquilízate.  
Master aqua: Sera mejor que le hagas caso a tu amigo.  
Ash: dime ¿donde esta?  
Master aqua: Ella te esta esperando en la torre más alta del castillo, puedes pasar si quieres, pero tus amigos se quedan aquí.  
Sara: Ash no lo hagas, es una trampa.  
Brock: Sara tiene razón lo mejor es esperar a los demás y entrar juntos.  
Ash: No me importa, Misty esta ahí adentro y yo aquí afuera, no me importa como, pero si es necesario entrare solo.  
Brock: Ash.  
Master aqua: Por supuesto que tu puedes pasar, y tu también Sara, Master psico te esta esperando.  
Sara: Así que el también esta aquí, tengo cosas pendientes que arreglar con el.  
Brock: esperen es muy arriesgado.  
Ash: No te preocupes Brock tendremos cuidado.  
Master aqua: Arcanine, Salamence déjenlos pasar.  
Los dos pokemons que resguardan la puerta des seden el paso.  
Ash:-corriendo-Misty ya voy por ti.  
Sara: Espérame Ash.  
Ash y Sara cruzan la puerta.  
Master aqua:-Hablando a través de unos auriculares-Joan, es suficiente regrese a la base y asegúrese de que ellos lleguen aquí.  
Maestro espejismo:-Hablando a través de unos auriculares-Como diga Master aqua.  
La cortina de humo se disipa.  
Maestro espejismo: Mi labor esta completa, si lo que quieren es encontrar a sus amigos sigan ese camino, así llegaran al castillo.  
Tymarius: No me digas que.  
Hikari: ¿Qué, que pasa?  
Maestro espejismo: Su amigo, ha caído en nuestra trampa, por lo que ya no es necesario que los detenga aquí, pueden seguir su camino, pero dudo que lleguen a tiempo.  
El Maestro espejismo se retira y sus pokemons desaparecen.  
May: Esta escapando hay que ir detrás de el.  
Tymarius: No tenemos tiempo de ir tras el, tenemos que llegar donde esta su amigo, no lo oyeron el esta en peligro.  
Hikari: Démonos prisa, Aipom es hora de descansar.  
May: Tu también Glaceon.  
Tymarius: Gengar regresa.  
Tymarius, May y Hikari se van corriendo.  
En la entrada del castillo.  
Brock: Tu porque le haces esto a mis amigos.  
Master aqua: Eso no es asunto tuyo pero si lo que quieres es cruzar esta puerta, tendrás que vencerme.  
Brock: Así lo are.  
Dentro del castillo  
Ash: Esas de ven de ser las escaleras.  
Sara detiene a Ash al sostenerlo de un brazo.  
Sara: Mejor espera, tenemos que planear una estrategia.  
Ash: ¿Qué quieres decir con una estrategia?, lo único que tenemos que hacer es sacar a Misty de aquí e irnos.  
Sara: No creo que ella quiera salir de aquí.  
Ash: ¿De que hablas?  
Sara: Lo mas seguro es que Master psico.  
Ash: ¿Que es lo que intestas decir?  
Sara: Master psico es un experto en la hipnosis, lo mas seguro es que haga usado esas habilidades con tu novia, y ella lo mas seguro es que quiera eliminarte.  
Ash: No, eso no es cierto.  
Sara: Mejor pensemos un poco, tú conoces muy bien a tu novia y yo a Master psico, pensemos unos instantes y así podremos vencerlos, y obligar a Master psico que la libere.  
Ash: Esta bien hagámoslo.  
Mientras fuera del castillo Tymarius, May y Hikari llegan donde esta Brock y Master aqua luchando.  
Master aqua: Gyarados usa tu hidrobomba.  
Brock: Groagunk esquívalo y usa tu piquete venenoso.  
Groagunk esquiva el ataque y lanza su piquete venenoso contra Gyarados.  
Master aqua: Gyarados esquiva.  
Gyarados esquiva sin problemas el ataque.  
May: Brock.  
Brock: Chicas, es bueno verlas.  
Hikari: ¿Dónde esta Ash?  
Brock: El y Sara están dentro del castillo, y ella no me deja pasar.  
Tymarius: Master aqua, debí suponerlo, quien mas hade estar dirigiendo de esa forma, a ese tal Maestro espejismo.  
Master aqua: Ya era hora de que aparecieras Tymarius, Gyarados, Arcanine, Salamence y Crawdaunt.  
Tymarius: Si lo que quieres es ajustar las cuentas pendientes, hagámoslo ahora.  
Master aqua: Ya abra tiempo para eso.  
Dentro del castillo.  
Ash: Okey así los enfrentaremos, solo espero que Misty reaccione antes de que sea tarde.  
Sara: No te preocupes, ella estará de nuevo contigo ya lo veras.  
Ash y Sara entran a una habitación, y encuentran a Misty y a un hombre de unos 25 años, cabello negro, ojos azules, con una sudadera de color plata y un pantalón negro del otro extremo de esta.  
Ash: Misty.  
Voz de hombre: Ya están aquí, los hemos estado esperando.  
Misty: Ahora nos aseguraremos de que desaparezcan, no es así amo.  
Ash: Deja a Misty.  
Master psico: Si quieres a tu novia de regreso primero nos tienes que vencer, si lo hacen la dejare libre.  
Sara: No se que planeas, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que te venceré de una vez por todas, ve Gligar.  
Ash: Sal Chimchar.  
Master psico: Al ataque Metagross.  
Misty: Staryu yo te elijo.  
Ash: Chimchar lanza llamas contra Metagross.  
Misty: Staryu Bloquea ese ataque con un chorro de agua.  
Ambos ataques colisionan y crean una pequeña neblina.  
Sara: Gligar, ahora cuchillada contra Staryu.  
Master psico: No lo creo, Metagross usa tu reflejo.  
Gligar se abalanza contra Staryu y su golpe es detenido por el reflejo de Metagross.  
Ash: Perfecto, ahora Chimchar rueda de fuego contra Metagross.  
Misty: Staryu, giro rápido contra Chimchar.  
Sara: Gligar detén a Staryu con tu piquete venenoso.  
Chimchar se lanza envuelto en la rueda de fuego contra Metagross, Staryu que estaba apunto de golpear a Chimchar es golpeado por el piquete venenoso de Gligar, y Chimchar golpea a Metagross.  
Master psico: No esta mal, sin embargo ahora tu Chimchar esta en problemas, Metagross puño meteorico.  
Ash: Chimchar esquívalo.  
Antes de que Chimchar pudiera escuchar la orden de su entrenador es golpeado por el puño meteorico de Metagross, Chimchar sale volando y cae junto a Gligar.  
Ash: Chimchar ¿estas bien?  
El pokemon asienta con la cabeza que se encuentra bien.  
Sara: Atento Ash.  
Ash: Si lo se.  
Misty: Staryu, chorro de agua contra Gligar.  
Master psico: Metagross usa tu ataque psíquico contra Chimchar.  
Ash/Sara: Esquívenlo.  
Gligar esquiva el ataque y Chimchar es alcanzado por el ataque psíquico de Metagross y este lo lanza contra el muro.  
Master psico: Es hora de terminar, Metagross hiper rayo, acaba con ese Chimchar.  
Ash: Chimchar quítate de ahí.  
Metagross usa su Hiper rayo, en el momento que esta por golpear a Chimchar, este lo esquiva, y ocasiona una gran explosión en el muro.  
Hikari: ¿Qué fue eso?  
Master aqua: Así que ya empezaron.  
Tymarius:-Pensando- Esta distraída es mi oportunidad, Tyranitar Usa tu hiper rayo.  
Tyranitar lanza su Hiper rayo, ocasionando un cortina de humo.  
Tymarius: Es el momento para pasar, Tyranitar Regresa.  
Tymarius se va corriendo.  
May: Tiene razón.  
May/Hikari/Brock: Regresen.  
Los tres corren detrás de Tymarius, se disipa la cortina de humo.  
Master aqua: Soy una distraída, lograron pasar, no importa la batalla ya ha comenzado, lo mejor es que regrese a la base y de un informe, Gyarados Crawdaunt regresen.  
Master aqua se va.  
De vuelta a la batalla.  
Sara: Gligar ala de acero contra Staryu.  
Misty: Giro rápido.  
Ambos pokemons golpean repetidas veces al otro.  
Master psico: Metagross, ataque psíquico contra Chimchar.  
Ash: Chimchar usa Excavar.  
Chimchar Escarba, de esta forma evita el ataque psíquico de Metagross.  
Misty: Chorro de agua contra Gligar.  
Sara: Gligar esquívalo y usa Piquete venenoso contra Staryu.  
Gligar esquiva el chorro de agua y le da un fuerte piquete venenoso a Staryu, quien parece fue envenenado.  
Chimchar sale del suelo y golpea a Metagross con su ataque de excavar.  
Ash: Ahora lanzallamas.  
Chimchar golpea a Metagross con su lanzallamas.  
Tymarius, Brock, May y Hikari llegan al lugar de la batalla.  
May: ¿Qué sucede aquí, porque Misty esta luchando con Ash?  
Tymarius: Ven a ese sujeto.  
May: Si  
Brock: ¿A caso el tiene que ver con el hecho de que Misty este luchado con Ash?  
Tymarius: Se llama así mismo Master psico, el es un maestro de la hipnosis.  
Hikari: por esa razón están luchando-pensando-si Ash y Misty no se reconcilian por esto entonces yo tengo una oportunidad muy valiosa.  
La batalla de Ash y Sara vs. Master psico y Misty continua.  
¿Ash podrá recuperar a Misty?  
¿Qué significara la idea de Hikari con una oportunidad?  
Eso y Mucho más en el próximo capitulo.  
To be continué.


	6. LA DECISIÓN DE HIKARI

Capitulo 6.- Los ocho temibles: La decisión de Hikari.

En el capitulo anterior, vimos el comienzo de la batalla de Ash y Sara vs. Master psico y Misty, Los demas lograron entrar al castillo y Hikari afirmo algo sobre una oportunidad, ahora veremos el desenlace de esta batalla.  
Master psico: No esta mal chico, esa fue una buena combinación pero necesitaras mas que eso para vencer a mi Metagross.  
Misty: Staryu usa tu chorro de agua contra Chimchar.  
Ash: Esquívalo.  
Staryu lanza un potente chorro de agua pero Chimchar lo esquiva.  
Ash: Misty por favor reacciona, no quiero seguir peleando contigo.  
Sara: Ahórrate la charla, no funcionara, Gligar ahora usa tu cuchillada contra Metagross.  
Master Psico: No hagas nada Metagross.  
Gligar cuando esta por golpear a Metagross este choca con el ataque de reflejo.  
Sara: ¿Pero que paso?  
Master psico: El ataque de reflejo aun esta en efecto lo olvidaste.  
Tymarius: Algo no anda bien.  
Brock: ¿A que te refieres con que algo no anda bien?  
Tymarius: Master psico es mucho mas fuerte de lo que creen, pero esta peleando al nivel de su amigo, ¿no será que?, Sara debes de terminar esta batalla pronto.  
Sara: Así que ya también se dio cuenta de lo que sucede, no te preocupes yo también estoy conteniendo, también tengo mis razones.  
Ash: ¿No se porque dicen que se están conteniendo? Y no me importa el saberlo, lo único que quiero es recuperar a mi querida Misty.  
Hikari:-Pensando-¿Por qué Ash no deja a Misty como esta?, hubiera sido mejor que el no la conociera, tan solo el ver como hace lo posible por recuperarla me duele mucho.  
May: ¿Cómo que se están conteniendo?  
Tymarius: Lo mas seguro es que Master psico, solo este midiendo las fuerzas de su amigo, de esa forma podrán planificar una mejor manera para liquidarlo.  
Hikari:-Pensando-Liquidar a Ash no, no pueden hacer eso no lo permitiré, pero si van a liquidar a alguien debería de ser a Misty, ¿eh? ¿Pero que me pasa?, ¿porque dije eso?  
Master Psico: Puede que ustedes sepan lo que planeo, pero eso no cambiara mis planes  
Ash: Por supuesto que las cambiare, me asegurare de que no vuelvas hacer algo, y recuperare a Misty y estaros ella y yo juntos siempre.  
Hikari:-Pensando-No Ash, eso no lo puedo permitir, tu y yo deberíamos estar juntos, no permitiré que Misty me lo quite no me importa como pero no la dejare en paz.  
Sara: Ahora Gligar termina con Staryu con tu piquete venenoso.  
Misty: Esquiva, y luego usa tu ataque de rapidez.  
Staryu esquiva el ataque de Gligar y usa su ataque de rapidez y golpea A Gligar, y los dos caen debilitados.  
Brock: ¿Pero que paso?  
Tymarius: Lo mas seguro es que Gligar enveneno a Staryu y después de usar el ataque el veneno dejo fuera a su pokemon.  
Ash: Misty reacciona, por favor recuerda los momentos que pasamos juntos, recuerda lo que dije lo mucho significas, lucha contra el poder que te afecta, nuestro amor es fuerte y no importa lo que pase tu y yo juntos superaremos lo que sea.  
Hikari:-Pensando-No Ash, no es la persona adecuada para ti mejor date cuenta que tu y ella no tienen futuro alguno.  
Misty-Un poco confundida- ¿Pero que es lo que estoy asiendo? Yo quiero a Ash ¿Por qué lucho contra el?, porque son las indicaciones de mi amo, no, no yo no tengo ningún amo, Ash ayúdame.  
Sara: El poder de Master psico esta desvaneciéndose.  
Tymarius: Jajajaja, tal parece Master psico que tu poder no es nada contra ellos.  
Master psico: ¿Quién dijo que ella estaba bajo mi poder total?  
Misty: Staryu regresa- sale corriendo asía donde esta Ash.  
Hikari: No lo soporto más, Piplup sal ya.  
May: ¿Qué te pasa que es lo que no soportas?  
Hikari: Desde ahora mi lealtad esta con los Ocho temibles.  
Tymarius: Así que has decidido dejar a tus amigos y servir a los Ocho temibles, si ese es el caso me asegurare de deshacerme de ti también.  
Ash: Hikari no puede ser cierto lo que dices, tú no puedes estar con ellos.  
Hikari: Ya tome mi decisión, Master psico ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?  
Ash: No Hikari, no tomes esa decisión, tu para mi eres como mi hermana.  
Hikari: Así que solo me ves como tu hermana, no me importa este es el camino que tomare.  
Master psico: Hablas en serio perfecto, aunque por ahora lo mejor es retirarnos, ya tengo lo que buscaba, Metagross regresa, sal ahora Gardevoir y usa tu tele transportación.  
Master psico, Hikari, Piplup y Gardevoir desaparecen.  
Voz de mujer: Secuencia de auto destrucción activada, la fortaleza se destruirá en 10 minutos y contando.  
May: Secuencia de auto destrucción, tenemos que salir de aquí.  
Tymarius: Muévanse.  
Ash: Hikari no se porque lo hiciste, pero te prometo que te arrepientas de esa decisión y me asegurare de que vuelvas con nosotros.  
Todos salen des castillo, y este da una gran explosión.  
Misty: Eso estuvo cerca.  
Brock: Misty estas bien.  
Misty: Si, gracias por preguntar, ¿Ash que te pasa?  
Ash: Estaba pensando el porque Hikari nos dejo de esta forma.  
Tymarius: Mejor deja de pensar en el porque y mejor descubre como vencerla.  
Ash: No, no lo are Hikari es una buena amiga mía descubriré la forma de que vuelva con nosotros.  
Sara: No hay vuelta atrás, Ash debes de aprender que no hay decisiones equivocadas, solo existen las decisiones, que conforman nuestro destino.  
Tymarius: Solo recuerda que si me encuentro con esa chiquilla ten por seguro que me encargare de ella, a mi forma.  
Brock: Vasta de peleas, por ahora deberíamos estar tranquilos por que Misty ya esta con nosotros, ya nos ocuparemos de Hikari cuando la veamos.  
May: Odio admitirlo pero Brock tiene razón, deberíamos tranquilizarnos por ahora.  
Tymarius: Sara es hora de irnos, los asuntos de ellos no nos conciernen por ahora.  
Sara: Como digas Tymarius.  
Tymarius y Sara se pierden en el bosque.  
Misty: Ash, no te preocupes ten por seguro que recuperaremos a tu amiga Hikari.  
Ash: Gracia Misty, siempre supe que podría contar contigo.  
Después de esto Ash y Misty se besan y son iluminados por el sol de la mañana.  
May: ju. ju., desde cuando son novios.  
Ash/Misty: Desde ayer.  
Brock: Lo mejor es ir y buscar a Hikari, entre mas tardemos menos probabilidades tendremos de recuperarla.  
May: Tienes razón lo mejor es iniciar el camino.  
Mientras en otra parte del bosque.  
Master aqua: Ya era hora de que regresaras.  
Prof. Joan: Master psico, como le fue en la misión.  
Master psico: Fue todo un éxito, tengo la información que necesitábamos del elegido, y además tengo a una nueva recluta.  
Hikari: Soy su mas fiel servidora y desde ahora are todo lo que me digan, pero quiero dejar algo en claro, si alguien se encargara de Misty esa seré yo.  
Master psico: Esta bien, mientras sigas nuestras órdenes todo estará bien, ahora te presentare a los demas y a nuestro jefe, sube a este helicóptero y así llegaremos con ellos.  
Hikari: Esta bien.  
Mientras en otra parte del bosque.  
Sara: ¿Y ahora que aremos Tymarius?  
Tymarius: Sara necesito que vallas a chamichi y te asegures que los 3 titanes y el guardián de los mares estén de nuestro lado.  
Sara: Esta bien, ¿pero que aras tu Tymarius?  
Tymarius: Yo iré a altomare y traer conmigo a Latías.  
Hikari ahora esta con los ocho temibles.  
Tymarius y Sara comenzaran con sus planes.  
¿Qué aran Ash y sus amigos para recuperar a Hikari?  
Eso y Mucho más en el próximo capitulo.  
To be Continué.


	7. EL CAMINO QUE TOME BY HIKARI

Capitulo 7.- El camino que tome By Hikari

Veía el amanecer desde la ventana de aquel helicóptero, me costaba un poco el ver a mi lado a las personas que intentan deshacerse de Ash, pero a la vez me sentía muy augusta estando al lado de ellos-maestro espejismo-dije, el volteo a verme-no hay necesidad de que me llames maestro espejismo, solo mis enemigos pueden decirme así, tu puedes llamarme Joan, como el resto de mis amigos-me contesto, me aparecía increíble que el me considerara su amiga- Joan ¿Por qué te uniste con los ocho temibles?-le pregunte.  
-Veras hace tiempo invite a tus viejos amigos a mi laboratorio, necesitaba personas para probar mi mecanismo espejismo, pero al final ellos lo destruyeron, yo regrese a mi laboratorio y ver si podía salvar mi investigación, pero fue inútil no había forma para hacerlo-me contó-pero si tu mecanismo fue destruido ¿Cómo pudiste usarlo en nuestra contra?-le pregunte.  
Eso es porque, cuando lo creía todo perdido apareció el, Master hadou, me dijo que mi mecanismo no estaba perdido que el se las ingenio para tomar mi invención, pero me necesitaba para poder usarlo, me dijo que trabajara para el y yo podría seguir con mi investigación, me costaba mucho creer que el tenia todo lo que yo obtuve con los año-su historia me parecía muy increíble no podía dejar de escucharla.  
-Como descubriste que era verdad lo que decía-pregunte-me mostró la lactop que traía consigo y me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que tenia parte de mi investigación, entonces le dije que trabajaría para el siempre y cuando me dejara continuar mi investigación-me respondió,-y ¿Qué te contesto?-Volví a preguntar-me dijo que si podría seguir con mi investigación-valla me parecía muy increíble todo su historia.  
-Estamos por aterrizar en la base mejor prepárense, Hikari ahora conocerás a nuestro jefe, a Master hadou, Dijo Master aqua-Entiendo entonces lo mejor es que me prepare- le conteste-no pude evitar el ver por la ventana quede sin palabras al ver que la base de los ocho temibles parecía un palacio, se podía ver una gran torre en el centro del palacio, un gran patio amplio repleto de muchas flores, un jardín realmente bello, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue la gran estatua que había en ese gran patio.  
-Esa estatua ¿es de Master hadou?-comente-Si así es ese es nuestro líder-contesto Master psico, no entendía el porque tenían una estatua de el pero eso es algo que muy pronto descubriré, el helicóptero aterrizo, los 4 bajamos-Ya era hora de que llegaran-voltee a ver quien decía eso, al ver a aquel hombre casi me sale una gran carcajada, el era gordo y bajo, lo que si me llamo mucho la atención de esta sujeto era que estaba vestido como si fuera un pirata y tenia un Chatot en su hombro-Master hadou los esta esperando, ¿Quién es esa chiquilla?,dijo aquel hombre-¿Quién es esa chiquilla?- repitió el chatot-Mi nombre es Hikari y desde ahora trabajo para los ocho temibles-le conteste molesta-Así que una nueva recluta, sabes me gusta tu actitud-el dijo-tu actitud-repitió el chatot-vasta de peleas, fantasma dijiste que Master hadou no esta esperando, no es así- dijo Master aqua-así que fantasma era como llaman a esta sujeto-Por supuesto, pera eso estoy aquí para guiarlos hacia donde esta el ahora, síganme-dijo fantasma-es por aquí-dijo el Chatot- pasamos por el hermoso jardín de esta palacio y llegamos a lo que parecía un campo de batalla-Buen trabajo fantasma ahora puedes retirarte-escuche decir, pero no veía a nadie-como usted diga Master hadou-conteste fantasma-como diga-dijo el Chatot-luego vi que todos se inclinaban, después yo hice lo mismo-Levántense-ordeno Master hadou- los 4 nos paramos quede pasmada al ver que el líder de los ocho temibles, aparentaba la misma edad de Ash, su cabello es negro, sus ojos son de un color marrón claro y vestía un traje negro-Espero que me traigan buenas noticias-comento Master hadou-Todo salio de acuerdo al plan-respondió Master aqua-También tenemos una nueva recluta-dijo Master psico-Me darán los informes de la misión después, Joan quiero que tengas una batalla con esta chica, necesito ver de que es capas-ordeno Master hadou-Si quieres ver de lo que soy capas porque no peleas tu-respondí, vi que todos se quedaron algo pasmados por la forma en la que hable-Sabes algo tienes madera para ser parte de nosotros, pero como dije necesito saber de que eres capas y así saber en que misiones podrías participar.  
-Joan si el quiere ver de que soy capas-comencé a decir y me coloque en uno de los extremos del campo de batalla-entonces prepárate, porque no seré piadosa contigo-termine de decir-Esta bien si esas son las ordenes de Master hadou entonces luchemos-contesto, luego vi que tomaba su control oprimió un botón y delante de mi apareció un Pikachu y un Staryu, cuando los vi sentía como la sangre me hervía, ver los pokemons del chico que amo y del a que me lo quito, me enfureció-Salgan Buneary y Pachirisu-ordene.  
-Has tu el primer movimiento-dijo Joan-Pachirisu usa tu descarga contra Staryu, Buneary rayo de hilo contra Pikachu-mis pokemons efectuaron a la perfección mis ordenes pero los pokemons de Joan esquivaron los ataques, lego aquel Pikachu uso un placaje de voltios, y Staryu su chorro de agua, les ordene a mis pokemons que los esquivaran, Buneary lo esquivo bien el placaje de voltios de Pikachu, pero Pachirisu fue golpeado por el chorro de agua de Staryu.  
Flash back.  
-¿y que te trae por aquí Misty?-pregunto Ash-Pues veras-Comenzó a decir Misty luego saco un sobre-fui invitada para pasar un día aquí-termino de decir-¿En verdad? me das envidia como me gustaría que me dieran una invitación así-comente- Y de quienes la invitación-pregunto Brock- A la mejor es de un admirador de Misty-respondió Ash algo molesto-¿Qué te pasa porque estas molesto, a caso estas celoso?-dijo Misty-Celoso ¿yo de que tendría de que estar celoso?-contesto rápidamente Ash pero se lo podía ver que estaba nervioso-ya tranquilos-Dijo Brock-Si Ash tranquilízate, si te gusta Misty es algo natural que te pongas "celoso"-conteste, aunque en el fondo espero que no sea así.  
Fin del Flash.  
¿Eh? Porque recordé eso, pero el hacerlo hizo que me pusiera aun más molesta-Pikachu usa un trueno contra Piplup, Staryu giro rápido contra Buneary-escuche que decía Joan- pronto Buneary salta, Piplup rayo burbujas-les dije a mis pokemon, Buneary esquivo bien el ataque de Staryu, el trueno de Pikachu y el rayo burbuja de Piplup chocaron y ocasionaron una gran explosión.  
Flash back  
No se porque esa adivinadora dijo todo eso acerca de Ash, pero no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad-Ash-lo nombre-¿Qué pasa Hikari?-me contesto-¿Quién es ese amor secreto?-le pregunte, aunque al hacerlo no pude evitar el hacer que ni tono de voz sonara de forma picara y también le dirigí una mirada picara- Es cierto que no creo en eso de las cartas del tarot, pero eso si despertó mi curiosidad, ¿quien es?-dijo Brock- Si Ash, ¿quien es?-Pregunto Misty, pero podía darme cuenta de que ella esta algo sonrojada- De que hablan yo no estoy enamorado-respondió Ash, pero se le podía escuchar que esta nervioso y también se sonrojo, eso me pareció muy lindo ya que nunca lo había visto que se sonrojara de esa forma-Vamos Ash no pasa nada si lo dices, por el contrario te sentirás mejor si lo dices en vez de mantenerlo en secreto-le dije- No estoy enamorado de nadie y déjenme en paz- El contesto y podía ver que se había molestado, vi como comenzaba a alejarse-Espera Ash a donde vas-alcanzo a decir Misty y luego fue detrás de el, en verdad yo quería ir detrás de el para hablar y decirle lo que siento por el, pero solo pude ver como se salía de mi vista-¿Por qué se pone así no pasa nada si dice cual es ese amor?-comente, para poder liberar un poco esta frustración que tenia-Es cierto pero por su orgullo no lo acepta, ya que el y ella siempre se la pasan discutiendo y peleando para saber quien es el mejor-comento Brock- Es Misty no es así-le respondí, mi corazón se comenzaba hacer añicos por saber que el chico que amo, esta enamorado de otra chica.  
Fin del Flash  
El tan solo recordar estas cosas me ponían loca-Piplup remolino contra Pikachu, Buneary usa rebote contra Staryu-Piplup comenzó a usar su remolino, el cual golpeo y atrapo a Pikachu y Buneary comenzó a rebotar sobre Staryu-porque no lo esquivaron-pregunte-Por supuesto que intentaron esquivar pero tus ataques fueron mas rápidos, de lo que ya eran-contesto Joan, me parecía algo imposible, acaso será que mi ira estuviera afectando mi desempeño y este hiciera que mis pokemons se mostraran mas fuertes, si era así necesitaba comprobarlo, me concentrare en el recuerdo mas doloroso que tengo con eso me daré cuenta si es cierto o no esto.  
Flash Back  
Misty reacciona, por favor recuerda los momentos que pasamos juntos, recuerda lo que dije lo mucho que significas para mi, lucha contra el poder que te afecta, nuestro amor es fuerte y no importa lo que pase tu y yo juntos superaremos lo que sea-dijo Ash, No Ash, no es la persona adecuada para ti mejor date cuenta que tu y ella no tienen futuro alguno-¿Pero que es lo que estoy asiendo? Yo quiero a Ash ¿Por qué lucho contra el?, porque son las indicaciones de mi amo, no, no yo no tengo ningún amo, Ash ayúdame-escuche decir que Misty decía y estaba algo confundida, pero aun así me dolió ver como Ash hacia lo posible por recuperarla, les juro que desde el día de hoy les are la vida imposible, aun si eso significa si me tengo que unir con los Ocho temibles.  
Fin del flash.  
Pronto Pikachu usa tu placaje de voltios y Staryu usa tu ataque de rapidez-ordeno Joan a sus pokemons-no se muevan-les dije a mis pokemons, el placaje de voltios de Pikachu estaba cada vez mas cerca y el ataque de rapidez apunto de golpear a mi Buneary-Bien ahora esquívenlo, Piplup rayo burbuja contra Pikachu y Buneary rayo de hielo contra Staryu-mis pokemons esquivaron los ataques en el ultimo segundo y golpean fuertemente o los pokemons de Joan y estos caen debilitados.  
Comencé a escuchar aplausos, voltee a ver quien era el que aplaudía, vi que Master hadou, Master psico, Master aqua y Joan, eran los que aplaudían-excelente trabajo Hikari, no cabe duda que serás un miembro fuerte, bienvenida desde ahora eres parte de los Ocho temibles-dijo Master Hadou-a pesar de lo que dijo no pareció algo importante o algo irrelevante.  
-escúchame Hikari tu primer misión es ir a Kanto y dirigirte a la pirámide batalla, ahí encontraras al entrenador que atrapo a Regirock, Regice y Registeel, quiero que traigas aquí a esos pokemons, son necesarios para nuestros planes, pero por ahora descansa necesitas reposar, ya que no dormiste nada ayer y tuviste una larga batalla, si no estas en tu 100% fracasaras en esta misión-dijo Master hadou-no se preocupe así lo are-le conteste-sígueme, tu habitación esta por aquí-me dijo Master aqua, la seguí aun me parecía algo impresionante esta base que ellos tenían, es muy grande no me sorprendería que el día que alguien la descubriera y fuera una amenaza, ellos tuvieran por donde escapar en caso de que sea necesario.  
-llegamos-cometo Master aqua-entre a la habitación, no podía creer lo grande que era me hacia sentir como si fuera una princesa-mejor descansa, no olvides que tienes un misión que cumplir-dijo Master aqua-si lo se, no tienes porque repetírmelo, por cierto ¿donde están los demas?-pregunte-ellos están en otras misiones, pero ten por seguro que pronto los conocerás-contesto Master aqua-entiendo, si me disculpas me dormiré y luego me guiaran al lugar donde esta esa Pirámide batalla-le conteste-esta bien te dejo-me dijo y luego cerro la puerta, cuando vi que lo hizo me recosté en la cama y dejare que el sueño me reconforme.  
To be continué.


	8. FESTIVAL DE AÑO NUEVO 1 PARTE

Capitulo 8.- Festival de año nuevo 1 parte.  
Han pasado 5 días desde que Hikari se fue con los Ocho Temibles, Ash y sus amigos han hecho todo lo posible para encontrarla, y su búsqueda los ha llevado a una gran ciudad.  
May: ¿Brock en que piensas?  
Brock: Es solo que se me hace algo extraño, el hecho de que no sepamos nada acerca de Hikari.  
Ash: Tienes razón brock se me hace un tanto extraño, mas que nada porque, los ocho temibles dicen que soy una amenaza para ellos, también Tymarius y Sara dijeron que soy indispensable para sus planes, y no hemos sabido nada de ellos en estos últimos 5 días.  
Misty: Puede que tengan razón, pero al mismo tiempo ellos se consideran amenazas para sus planes, por lo tanto es posible que ellos se estén peleando entre ellos.  
May: Puede que tengas razón Misty, pero si eso es cierto tenemos que apurarnos en encontrarlos porque sino Hikari tendrá muchos problemas con ellos, recuerden lo que Tymarius dijo.  
Flash back.  
Tymarius: Solo recuerda que si me encuentro con esa chiquilla ten por seguro que me encargare de ella, a mi forma.  
Fin del Flash back.  
Ash: Si lo se, por eso tenemos que apresurar nuestra búsqueda.  
Misty: No te preocupes Ash ya veras que la encontraremos y ella estará de nuevo con nosotros.  
Ash:-Decaído-Cuando dices que no me preocupe es cuando mas me preocupo.  
May ve un cartel sobre una pared.  
May-Pensando-Estoy segura de que esto animara un poco a Ash-dirigiéndose a los demas-Oigan chicos, aquí dice que se llevara acabo un festival en esta ciudad para celebrar el año nuevo.  
Misty: Ash eso no es grandioso podremos pasar lo que resta del día aquí y así poder idear una estrategia para encontrar a Hikari.  
Brock: Estoy de acuerdo contigo Misty, si ellos nos están vigilando no sospecharan nada si pasamos el día aquí.  
May: Y será divertido no lo creen, chicos.  
Todos se quedan viendo a May.  
May: ¿Que pasa? Acaso dije algo malo.  
Ash: No, no es nada, mejor continuemos y veamos que podemos hacer aquí.  
Brock: Si, pero me temo que nos estamos quedando sin provisiones, ¿May me acompañarías a comprar los víveres?  
May: Claro Brock, no hay problema.  
Ash: Nosotros también los acompañamos.  
Brock: No, mejor no vemos en el centro pokemon en 2 horas, les parece bien.  
Misty: Pues por mí no hay problema.  
Ash: Esta bien nos vemos en el centro pokemon.  
Brock y May se van.  
Misty: ¿Qué vamos hacer Ash?  
Ash: Que te parece si paseamos por la ciudad  
Misty: Esta bien, demos un pase por la ciudad.  
Mientras en la base de los Ocho temibles, Hikari y Fantasma son recibidos por una mujer de unos 25 años, con ojos de color esmeralda, pelo largo de color negro, vestida con una blusa de color rojo y con un pantalón color marrón,  
Voz de Mujer: Y bien como les fue en la misión.  
Fantasma: Fue muy fácil, la pequeña Hikari venció fácilmente a ese tal cerebro de la frontera, y el quitarle los 3 Regis fue algo sencillo después de eso.  
Hikari: Master sines ¿Donde esta Master hadou?  
Master sines: El no esta por el momento se fue a tender un asunto pendiente, Fantasma por favor ve al laboratorio Joan te necesita.  
Fantasma: Entiendo enseguida voy.  
Fantasma se retira.  
Master sines: Hikari tu ven conmigo Master Hadou me ordeno que te entrenara.  
Hikari: Si esas fueron sus órdenes, donde entrenaremos.  
Master sines: Sígueme.  
Hikari: Esta bien.  
Hikari y Master sines se van del lugar.  
Ahora veamos que hacen Brock y May.  
May: Brock que buena idea tuviste que fuéramos por víveres, y así darles tiempo a esos dos tortéelos.  
Brock: Puede que tengas razón, esos dos pasaron por mucho estos últimos días lo mejor es dejarlos solos.  
May: Entiendo.  
De regreso con Ash y Misty.  
Ash: Misty, ¿Qué te parece si vamos hacia allá?  
Ash señala un parque de diversiones.  
Misty: Esta bien Ash, vallamos hacia allá  
Ash y Misty van al parque y en su camino se topan con un viejo conocido.  
Kenny: Hola Ash.  
Ash: Hola Kenny.  
Kenny: Disculpa mi pregunta, pero ¿Quién es ella, acaso es tu novia?  
Ash: Si ella es.  
Misty: Hola mi nombre es Misty, y si soy la novia de Ash.  
Kenny:-Pensando-Así que Ash ya tiene una novia, me alegro eso quiere decir que yo podré estar con Hikari-dirigiéndose a Misty-Hola mi nombre es Kenny es un gusto el conocerte.  
Jessy: Miren no es esa la pelos de Zanahoria.  
James: Pero que es tara haciendo aquí.  
Meowth: No lo se, pero ya que esta aquí seria bueno quitarle sus pokemons de agua  
James: Que les parece si mejor los seguimos por ahora de esa forma sabremos que hace aquí, quien sabe tal ves y este buscando algo de mucho valor  
Jessy: Veo que tu cerebrito no esta tan achicharrado, debes en cuando tienes una buena idea.  
Meowth: Dejen de hablar o nos oirán.  
Mientras en un profundo bosque.  
Tymarius: Sara ya regresaste y dime que tal te fue.  
Sara: Tal y como lo planeamos he atrapado a los tres titanes y al guardián de los mares.  
Tymarius: Perfecto, entonces dame al Lugia.  
Sara saca la pokebola y se la da a Tymarius  
Sara: Por supuesto tómelo, y dígame ¿que tal le fue en ciudad altomare?  
Tymarius: Mejor de lo que pensaba no solo atrape a Latias sino también atrape a Latios, con esto nuestros equipos están completos.  
Voz de hombre: Así que ya han comenzado con sus planes.  
Sara ¿Quién esta ahí?  
Voz de hombre: Valla Sara a pesar de que somos enemigos no me recuerdas.  
El sujeto sale de entre los árboles.  
Tymarius: Master Hadou, por lo que veo no has cambiado mucho desde hace tiempo.  
Master Hadou: Calla Tymarius, mejor escucha lo que tengo que decir.  
Sara: Y que es lo que tu podrías traer, que es lo que tu nos podrías decir un incompetente como tu.  
Tymarius: Tranquilízate Sara, escuchemos lo que nos quiere decir, por tu propio bien espero que sea algo importante Master Hadou.  
Master Hadou: Por supuesto que es importante, estoy aquí para proponerte una alianza.  
Tymarius: ¿Una alianza, acaso tienes miedo de algo?  
Master Hadou: No por supuesto que no yo no le temo a nada, la razón por la que estoy proponiéndote esta alianza es para que juntos nos encarguemos de ese chico.  
Sara: Si te refieres a Ash olvídalo.  
Master Hadou: Que acabas de decir miserable chiquilla.  
Tymarius: Master Hadou, por supuesto que no aceptamos tal alianza, nosotros nos encargaremos de el a su tiempo, de quien me debería encargar es de tus subordinados, sabes muy bien que Ash es indispensable para mis planes y no dejare que te deshagas de el tan fácilmente.  
Sara: Aunque después de verlo en batalla el es mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensamos y podrá encargarse de ti y de esa forma.  
Tymarius: Basta Sara, no sigas sabes muy bien que no hay que decirle nuestros planes a una basura como esta.  
Master Hadou: Así que rechazan mi propuesta, esta bien entonces regresare a mis planes originales y me desharé de ustedes.  
Tymarius: Sabes muy bien que no te puedes deshacer de nosotros además somos dos contra uno, no tienes la mas mínima oportunidad contra nosotros.  
Master Hadou: Eso es lo que crees, sin embargo antes de deshacerme de ustedes me encargare de ese chico y de su novia.  
Sara: No podrás contra ellos, si Ash es fuerte, juntos son casi invencibles, tu y tus subordinados caerán ante ellos.  
Tymarius: Y a decir verdad, el no solo se encargara de ustedes, también nosotros nos encargaremos de eso.  
Master Hadou: Como digan, pero al final seré yo quien gane.  
Master Hadou se aleja del lugar y desaparece entre el espeso bosque.  
Sara: Se fue, justo cuando pensaba que nos desharíamos de el, ¿porque dejaste que se fuera Tymarius?  
Tymarius: Porque, es indispensable que sea Ash el que lo venza, aunque el no lo crea, los ocho temibles al igual que nosotros somos desafíos que el Ash debe superar, y además en cuanto el se encargue de Master Hadou, deberá al mismo tiempo superar un segundo desafió, el de superar la traición de una persona cercana a el.  
Sara: ¿Se refiere a esa chica que se fue con Master psico?  
Tymarius: Así es Sara, esa chica esta bajo los efectos de la oscuridad que nos dan poder a nosotros, pero no es capas de controlarla por eso esa oscuridad la controla a ella.  
Sara: Entiendo ella es la llave que necesitamos.  
Tymarius: Efectivamente una vez que ella y Misty se enfrenten nosotros aremos nuestra jugada.  
Sara: Entiendo, entonces por ahora nos mantendremos bajo margen.  
Tymarius: No, te equivocas nos iremos deshaciendo de algunos de los ocho temibles, los únicos de los que necesito que se en cargue Ash y Misty son Master Hadou y su pequeña amiga.  
De vuelta con nuestros héroes, Ash, Misty y Kenny se reencuentran con Brock y May.  
Brock: Hola Kenny ¿Cómo has estado?  
Kenny: Hola brock, yo he estado muy bien y tu ¿eres?  
May: Lo siento no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es May.  
Kenny: Mucho gusto yo soy Kenny.  
Cerca de ellos el equipo Rocket yace oculto entre un edificio  
Jessy: Miren también esta esa otra chica  
James: Si pero donde esta la otra chiquilla.  
Meowth: No lo se, es como si es tuvieran pasando por algún problema.  
Kenny: Disculpen pero ¿donde esta Hikari?  
Todos se quedan callados y muestran una pequeña expresión de tristeza.  
Ash: Veras Kenny la verdad Hikari.  
Ahora Ash le contara todo lo que ha sucedido a Kenny.  
¿Qué hará el equipo rockey?  
Eso y mucho más en el próximo capitulo  
To be continué.


	9. FESTIVAL DE AÑO NUEVO 2 PARTE

Capitulo 9.- Festival de año nuevo 2 parte.

En el capitulo anterior Ash y sus amigos llegaron a una ciudad donde se hacen los preparativos de año nuevo, durante su camino por esta ciudad se encontraron con Kenny quien pregunto por Hikari, después de un largo tiempo le han contado todo lo ocurrido sin saber que el equipo rocket los estaban escuchando.

-Eso no puede ser cierto, dijo Kenny, mostraba una cara de total preocupación y desconcierto por la historia,- tranquilízate, le dijo Brock.  
Todo el grupo trataba de controlar a Kenny quien mostraba ganas de golpear a Ash por lo sucedido mientras era sujetado por Brock y May,-Esto es tú culpa Ash, sabía que Hikari tendría problemas si viajaba contigo-dijo Kenny.

Ash tan solo pone una cara de tristeza y Misty lo abraza para consolarlo, mientras ocultos entre los edificios el quipo Rocket escucho todo y ve lo que pasa entre ellos,-eso si fue algo muy duro-dijo Meowth-No puedo creer que la chica que era mi rival mas fuerte en los concursos este en una situación así-dijo Jessy,- desde cuando esa chica es tu rival, dijo James, los tres se pusieron a pensar y Meowth dijo que tal vez podrían ayudarlos pero sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, James y Jessy dijeron que era una buena idea, ellos se alejaron del lugar para dar inicio a su plan.

Transcurrieron dos horas, Kenny se había separado del grupo y comenzó a meditar lo sucedido, durante su trayecto se topo con el equipo Rocket, James y Meowth estaban disfrazados de dos bailarines, bailaban en un escenario acompañados de otros espectadores y a su lado en una mesa con un mantel de color morado y una esfera de crista estaba Jessy disfrazada de adivina, en el momento en el que Kenny paso al lado de Jessy esta le dijo que podía ver en esfera de cristal que tenia una gran preocupación, la chica que el ama había tomado un camino incierto, esto llama la atención de Kenny y le dijo que como sabia eso si nunca antes la había visto a ella, Jessy solo le respondió que no era necesidad de conocerlo para que su esfera le mostrara el pasado y el futuro de los que pasaban delante de ella.

-Puedes ver el futuro, eso no te lo creo, comento Kenny, Jessy solo se limito a decirle que a pesar de la situación en la que estaba el podría ayudarla, el podría ayudar a Hikari pero solo podrá si sus sentimientos así ella son verdaderos, tras escuchar esto Kenny quedo pasmado, no podía creer lo que escuchaba como es que esa adivina supiera eso, como es que conocía el nombre de ella, Jessy solo lo vio y como noto que el estaba metido en sus pensamientos ella susurro que todo iba de acuerdo con el plan que habían elaborado los tres, en cuanto noto que Kenny estaba por reaccionar ante la situación ella comenzó a actuar que estaba observando el futuro en su esfera.

Kenny le pregunto que como el podría ayudarla, Jessy solo le dijo que ante cualquier situación el amor es lo mas fuerte y si tu la encuentras lo mejor es que uses ese amor para hacerla entrar en razón, mostrarle que no esta sola mostrarle que tu siempre estarás a su lado.

Mientras que Kenny estaba con Jessy, James y Meowth notaron que Brock, May, Ash y Misty se acercaban, ellos sabían que no era el mejor momento para que se toparan con Jessy y Kenny, en el instante que estuvieron por pasar de largo de ellos y estar cerca de ella se pusieron delante de ellos y dijeron que ahora este grupo de viajeros serian los voluntarios para el siguientes acto, Brock, May, Ash y Misty no entendían lo que ellos decían, lo siento pero no tenemos tiempo para esto comento May, vamos solo queremos que hagan un pequeño baile improvisado con nosotros estoy seguro de que al publico le gustara comento Meowth.

Brock en cuanto escucho eso dijo que no seria mala idea pasar un rato con ellos, Misty enseguida noto cuales eran la intenciones de su amigo y dijo que estaba de acuerdo, antes de que Ash, quien seguía metido en sus pensamientos, se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad Brock aprovecho el momento para comentarle a May que eso serviría para hacer que Ash entrara en si y así manejar la situación actual como era debido, May afirmo que no era una mala idea, si Ash regresa hacer el mismo de antes podrían encontrar mas pronto a Hikari.

Misty tomo del brazo a Ash y lo dijo que subirían al escenario para bailar un poco, el joven entrenador al escuchar eso dijo que no estaba de humor para eso, que lo disculpara, Misty se puso molesta por el comentario de su novio pero se contuvo, le dijo que seria divertido, yo quiero bailar esta pieza contigo Ash, Ash que a pesar en el estado en el que estaba a punto de decirle no de nuevo pero al voltear y ver los ojos de su novia y ver que mostraban una gran preocupación el dijo que estaba bien que bailaría con ella, James y Meowth se acercaron a la pareja y les dijeron que no esperaban que unos de sus voluntarias fueron una parejita de tortolos, Ash y Misty al escuchar eso solo se vieron entre si y se sonrojaron, Brock y May solo dieron una pequeña carcajada ante ese comentario, Brock tomo la palabra y dijo ya que Ash bailara con Misty, hizo una reverencia y dijo May tu bailarías conmigo esta pieza, May le afirmo que si con todo gusto le gustaría bailar con el, nuestros cuatro amigos pasaron un largo rato con bailando las canciones que se ponían sin darse cuenta de que Kenny se alejaba del lugar, en ese instante Jessy aprovecho para decirles a James y Meowth que ya había hecho su parte ahora solo había que fingir un ataque mas adelante para que el chico se reuniera con los demas, James dijo que eso era perfecto pero por ahora necesitaban el momento mas indica para hacerlo,-Pues yo se cual será ere momento afirmo el Pokémon gato.

Después de un Rato Brock, May, Ash y Misty se fueron y se despidieron del público así como de los dos bailarines que los invitaron a bailar en su show, en el momento que se alejaban del lugar vieron que estuvieron mas tiempo del que pensaban, la noche cubría el lugar, las luces y adornos de cada uno de los establecimientos, casa y escenarios que habían daban un gran espectáculo, nuestros amigos pasaron un gran rato por en el festival que había, sin darse cuenta Kenny estaba detrás de ellos y les dijo, a pesar de saber que Hikari esta en un gran problema ustedes solo se divierten, que clase de amigos son, en ves de estar aquí deberían estar buscar a Hikari tal y como yo lo haré, el grupo se detuvo ante tal comentario y voltearon para ver a Kenny quien mostraba una gran ira que emanaba a través de sus ojos.

Brock estaba apunto de contestarle a Kenny pero Ash le gano la palabra y dijo,- no importaba eso, tal vez parezca mal lo que digo pero no haremos nada si solo nos dedicamos a buscarla, ella ha tomado una decisión tal vez no sea la correcta pero si la encontramos y estamos tristes o llenos de ira lo único que aremos será perjudicarla mas y eso ocasionara que no podamos ayudarla, yo mismo me acabo de dar cuenta de eso gracias a mis amigos y gracias a Misty si no fuera por que me ayudaron a relajarme y dejar a un lado mi tristeza no me habría dado cuenta nunca de esto, nunca podremos alcanzar nuestros objetivos estando de esa forma y mucho menos ayudar a los demas.

Todos se quedaron impresionados ante el comentario de Ash pero Kenny mostró aun más molesto y estaba apunto de golpearlo, en ese momento el equipo Rocket apareció y comenzó a decir su lema, después de que el equipo Rocket termino de decir su lema May tomo la palabra,-ustedes de nuevo, ahora no es un buen momento, Jessy eso es lo que ustedes creen,-pero es el mejor momento para tomar todos y cada uno de sus Pokémons, comento Meowth,-será mejor para ustedes si nos los dan ahora dijo james, todo el grupo dijo que no harían eso además tenían una nueva meta por ahora,-así que será mejor que se vallan equipo Rocket dijo Misty, tras escuchar eso Meowth saco un control remoto y oprimió el botón que había en el, en ese momento se sintió un pequeño temblor y apareció un enorme robot con forma de cangrejo color rojo con enormes tenazas y una canasta detrás de el, varias personas comenzaron a correr al ver gigantesca maquina.

Equipo Rocket si lo que quieren es una batalla dijo Ash,- pues eso tendrán, agrego Kenny,- ve Pikachu le ordeno Ash a su pequeño amigo y este salto de su brazo y se puso en posición de batalla y se podía notar unas pequeñas chispas saliendo de las mejillas de el,-sal Ahora Prinplup dijo Kenny.

El Pokémon pingüino al momento de salir de su pokebola sus aletas estaban cruzadas las cuales desplegó al momento, Misty y May estaban apunto de llamar a sus Pokémons pero Brock las detuvo, les dijo que lo mejor era dejar que ellos se encargaran del asunto así a la mejor Kenny entra en razón, Misty y May escucharon el consejo de su amigo y guardaron sus pokebolas.

Dentro del robot Meowth se dio cuenta del movimiento de Brock y le dijo a sus compañeros que ahora todo dependía de ellos,-claro una vez que termine esta batalla ellos serán amigos de nuevo, comento James, Jessy dijo que basta de palabras no lograrían nada si no atacamos, después de decir eso Jessy jala una palanca que hace que robot lance una de sus pinzas contra Prinplup y Pikachu, Pikachu salto hacía la izquierda mientras que Prinplup salto así la derecha, así ambos Pokemons esquivaron el ataque sin problema alguno, Ash le ordeno a Pikachu que usara su trueno y kenny le ordeno a Prinplup que usara su rayo burbuja los dos le dieron un golpe directo y la colisión de los ataques ocasiono una explosión y una gran cortina de humo se esparció por todos lados, en cuanto la nube se disipo se ve al robot pero este no mostró daño alguno.

El equipo Rocket tan solo se ríe ante tal ataque,-nuestra maquina esta diseñada especialmente para atrapar a sus Pokémons, no tienen la más mínima oportunidad contra nosotros, después de que Meowth dijo eso lanzan una de las pinzas así Prinplup, en el momento que esta por darle al Pokémon pingüino Ash se atraviesa y termina siendo golpeado por la pinza y cae inconsciente, Brock, May y Misty corren a donde esta el, Kenny no podía creer lo que el hizo,-¿por que? Ayudo a mi Pokémon, después de decir eso Kenny le ordena a Prinplup que use su garra de acero contra el equipo Rocket, al momento de impactar con el robot el Pokémon pingüino recibe un fuerte golpe de la otra pinza del robot.

Brock les dice que lo mejor es huir, Brock y Misty cargan a Ash mientras May hace lo posible por alejar a Kenny del lugar, Pikachu y Prinplup, a pesar de los golpes que tenia, siguieron a sus respectivos entrenadores, el equipo Rocket tambien estaba impresionado por lo que había pasado, por primera vez estaban ganando, en ese momento Meowth dice que lo mejor es olvidar el plan original y que mejor tomaran los Pokémons de ellos, James y Jessy meditaron un poco esa propuesta y dijeron que no era mala idea ahora que tenían una oportunidad de ganar no la desaprovecharían, el robot comienza a seguir a los chicos por todo el pueblo, por cada lugar que pasaban ellos ocasionaban una gran destrucción.

Varias personas huían del lugar, nuestros héroes que estaban tratando de perder al equipo Rocket terminan llegando a un callejón sin salida, todos estaban preocupados pensaron que ellos por fin se saldrían con la suya, en cuanto se preparaban a atacar el robot termina explotando, Jemes, Jessy y Meowth no entendían el por que de la explosión en ese instante Wobbuffet hace su tipica aparición, los cuatro salen por los aíres y afirman que los mandaron a volar otra vez en ese.

-Pero que fue lo que paso, pregunto May, momentos después la cortina de humo que se formo por la explosión se disipa y termina mostrando a un Scyther y a su lado un hombre de unos 23 años, con cabello de color rojizo, ojos de color azul y usando una playera blanca, una especie de bata color verde y pantalón de mezclilla color azul, el les pregunto si se encontraban bien, casi todos dieron que si lo estaban pero que uno de ellos estaba en muy malas condiciones, el hombre volteo a ver y vio a Ash, el sujeto lo reviso y les dio que no tenia nada serio solo perdió la conciencia, todos estaban felices de escuchar eso menos Kenny quien afirmo que solo tubo suerte, el seguía diciendo que lo mejor hubiera sido que el hubiera recibido un golpe mas fuerte por dejar que Hikari se uniera con los ocho temible.

Misty se molesto mucho al escuchar eso, le dijo que si tanto le importa ella por que no viajo a su lado, Kenny no respondió nada ante tal comentario y se fue del lugar, después de eso el entrenador del Scyther se presento dijo que su nombre era Hakudoshi, tras escuchar eso todos se presentaron y Brock fue el que dijo que el nombre de Ash.

Hakudoshi les dijo que el ya sabia el nombre del chico, ya que el estaba buscándolo para darle un entrenamiento especial el cual le ayudaría a enfrentar a los Ocho temibles y a los dos espíritus de la destrucción, pero dado al estado en el que estaba no podría dárselo ahora les dijo que lo buscaran en el bosque al amanecer y se fue del lugar junto con su Scyther, Misty trato de detenerlo pero no pudo el le dijo que les diría todo lo que sabe acerca de la situación en la que estan metidos, en cuanto comenzara su entrenamiento.

Después de un rato Ash despierta tenia una cara de impresión y a la vez de susto por que pensaba que todavía estaba en la batalla pero vio que se encontraba en una cama, Misty le dijo que no se preocupara que en estos momentos se encontraban en un Centro Pokémon, todos le contaron Ash lo que sucedió, Ash quería ir a buscar a Hakudoshi en ese momento pero sus amigos no se lo permitieron, ya era muy noche para salir le dijeron que lo mejor era descansar por ahora, Ash escucho a sus amigos y se preparo para dormir, en ese instante las doce campanadas se oyeron.

Brock dijo que a pesar de que todo en el festival fue destruido por el equipo Rocket ellos siguieron festejando el año nuevo, todos sabían que estaban en una tradición nacional y se desearon lo mejor para este nuevo año y en ese momento ellos hicieron un juramento, que a pesar de que pasara lo que pasara no dejarían que nada malo les pasara, harían lo posible con tal de mantenerse unidos y que se asegurarían de hacer que Hikari vuelva hacer la misma de antes.

Mientras ellos hacían ese juramento Hakudoshi se encontraba en el bosque y veía los fuegos artificiales que eran lanzados de la ciudad, el tomo una foto en donde se veía a una mujer de unos 20 años con un cabello de color castaño, ojos de color café claro y usando una blusa color rojo,-Liria si tan solo estuvieras aquí, estoy seguro de que te hubieran gustado ver estos fuegos artificiales, y también me gustaría que pudieras estar aquí para entrenar a Misty por que tu sabias mejor que nadie lo que le espera.

Cuatro días antes.

Se ve un bello atardecer, varios Pokémons volador como Pidgey y Wingull vuelan por el lugar, se ve un enorme risco y en su orilla se ve una mujer, en ese momento aparece un Slowking y una chica de unos 14 años con un cabello largo de color castaño, ojos azules y usando una blusa de color rosa y un Jean de color azul,-Me llamo señorita Liria,- dijo el Slowking, la chica de 14 años pregunta el por que de que los llamara.

Liria se dirigió así a los dos y les dijo que algo terrible estaba por suceder aquí en la isla Chamuchi, les dijo que pasara lo que pasara no se metieran en el asunto, que ella se encargaría de todo, sobretodo te lo digo a ti Melodi, Melodi no entendía lo que Liria le decía,-Maestra se que soy una impulsiva a veces pero sea lo que sea sabe que puede contar conmigo, afirmo Melodi.

Liria le dijo que no quería que se metiera,-Si me llegara a suceder algo tu sabes muy bien Melodi que tendrás que tomar mi lugar como la nueva guardiana de esta lugar, dijo Liria, Melodi con escuchar estas palabras se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, ella no quería aceptar tal cosa, pero no podía desobedecer la indicación de su maestra, Melodi solo recuerda que has mejorado mucho desde el día que decidiste valorar mejor la historia de esta isla me mostraste que tenias lo necesario para convertirte en la nueva guardiana de este lugar, ten en cuenta que no debes despreciar lo que has aprendido en todo este tiempo, comento Liria.

Melodi soltó una pequeña lágrima y luego dijo que cumpliría con su deber cuando fuera necesario y que no se metería en la situación que estaba por comenzar, después Liria se dirigió al Slowking y le dijo que cuidara bien de ella, el Pokémon afirmo que el siempre cuidaría de Melodi tal y como lo he hecho con ella, -por favor cuídense, dijo Liria con una sonrisa y se va del lugar.

Mientras en el muelle se ven varias personas bajando de un gran crucero y entre esa multitud se ve a Sara bajando crucero,-al fin estoy aquí ha llegado la hora de que atrape a los tres titanes y principalmente a la bestia de los mares, tambien conocido como el dios plateado.

¿Qué pasara ahora que Sara esta en la isla Chamuchi?  
¿Quién es exactamente Hakudoshi y Liria?  
¿Cómo saben ellos de la existencia de los Ocho temibles y de los dos espíritus de la destrucción?  
¿Qué pasara con Kenny de ahora en adelante?  
Eso y mucho más en el próximo capitulo.  
To be continué.


	10. SARA vs LOS TRES TITANES

**CAPITULO 10: SARA vs. LOS TRES TITANES.**

En el capitulo anterior vimos como se llevaba acabo un gran festival de año nuevo, en el cual Ash y sus amigos hicieron el juramento de que pasara lo que pasara, harían lo que fuera necesario para hacer que Hikari volviera hacer la misma de antes, Kenny se fue por su parte en busca de Hikari.

Ahora veremos la batalla que afronto Sara para atrapar a Articuno Zapdos y Moltres también conocidos como los tres titanes y a la bestia de los mares Lugia.

Sara se aleja del muelle, ella decide ir a buscar un hotel para pasar la noche, después de tres horas ella se ubica justamente enfrente de un gran hotel, el cual mostraba un gran letrero que decía hotel Villa Paraíso, este tenia una puerta conformada por dos puertas corredizas, su tamaño es de unos diez pisos y varios carros se podían ver por la entrada del estacionamiento.

Sara entra al Hotel y es recibida por un hombre que vestía un traje de color rojo y le dice que si se le ofrecía algo, Sara solo contesto que necesitaba una habitación para pasar la noche, el hombre la dice que la siga y la lleva a la recepción, ahí una mujer que vestía un traje de color negro, con cabello de color rubio y de unos 26 años, el hombre le dice a Sara que ella le puede hacer su reservación para su habitación y después el hombre se va.

La joven la atiende de forma rápida y finalmente le da la llave a Sara, después de recibir la llave ella se sube a un elevador. Después de un rato ella entra a la habitación, al poco tiempo de entrar ella se sienta en la cama y empieza a meditar su situación, sabe que se enfrentara a los tres titanes y ala bestia de los mares.

Sara comienza a notar que con los dos únicos Pokemons que tiene no le ayudaran de mucho, entonces en ese monto ella mete su mano en su bolsillo y ella comienza a decir que solo necesita atrapar a otro Pokemon ya que acaba de encontrar su arma secreta, después de eso ella se recuesta y se deja llevar por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Melodi llega al santuario donde los tres tesoros reposan y desde ese lugar nota como Lugia aparece en la playa que yace abajo, en el momento en el que ella se asoma para ver con mas detenimiento nota que Liria se reúne con el. Después de un rato ella nota como Liria sube al lomo de Lugia y se va en dirección a la isla del hielo.

Mientras en la ciudad, Sara sale del hotel donde se quedo ha pasar la noche, pero esta vez ya no llevaba puesta su túnica, dado a ello se le podía ver una cabellera larga de color rubio y sus ojos de un color verde esmeralda, su vestimenta era una mini falda de color rojo, una blusa color azul marino, la cual estaba muy ajustada mostrando la silueta de la chica y unos tenis de color blanco con rayas negras a los costados, esta vestimenta hacia lucir muy sexy a la chica y varios hombres que pasaban por ahí le decían varios piropos a los cuales ella no les hacía caso. Después de un rato de caminar por le ciudad llega a la playa donde las miradas de los hombres que estaban ahí se concentraban en ella y ponía algo molestas a las otras chicas del lugar.

Sara se puso muy cerca de la orilla y se quedo ahí parada durante mucho tiempo, en el momento que unos esquiadores se le acercaban, ella lanza su pokebola al aire y sale un pequeño pokemon con forma de escorpión y de color morado el cual se pone en posición de batalla.

-Gligar usa tu ataque cuchillada a unos 50 grados hacia la derecha- ordeno Sara.

El pequeño Gligar sin dudarlo acata la orden de su entrenadora, pocos segundos después de recibir la orden un Dewgong sale del agua con un salto y recibe un ataque directo por parte de Gligar.

El Dewgong cae directo al mar, este sale totalmente molesto y lanza un potente rayo de hielo contra Gligar, Sara no muestra preocupación alguna cuando el pokemon foca lanza su ataque por el contrario le indica a su Gligar que fuera en dirección hacia el ataque.

En el momento en el que Gligar esta por chocar contra el rayo de hielo Sara le indica que se mueva asi los lados y luego usara de nuevo su ataque cuchillada. Gligar ejecuta a la perfección la orden y esquiva sin problema alguno el ataque del pokemon foca y le da otro ataque directo, después de recibir el ataque el Dewgong muestra estar un poco mareado. Sara aprovecha la oportunidad y lanza su pokebola, esta golpea a la foca y esta empieza tintinear, después de un minuto esta deja de moverse lo cual da a entender que el pokemon había sido atrapado.

La marea del mar coloca la pokebola enfrente de la chica y la recoge, en ese instante ella llama a su otro pokemon y lo regresa a su pokebola.

-Además de ser linda es muy buena entrenadora-comento un esquiador que vio lo sucedido.

Ella solo lo se volteo para verlo con una mirada fría y dejo al hombre un poco asustado, después de eso ella lanza la pokebola de la cual sale el pokemon foca muy alegre y no muestra tener daño alguno de la batalla recién ocurrida, y deja a todos los espectadores algo confusos.

-Solo use un Heal Ball, este tipo de pokebola esta especialmente diseñada para que los pokemons atrapados por ella se recuperen instantáneamente-comento Sara.

Después de esos ella sube la lomo del pokemon y este se adentra en el mar, ya lejos de todos los mirones ella le ordena a su nuevo pokemon que se dirija a la isla del hielo.

Tarda una media hora en llegar Dewgong a la isla del hielo, una vez ahí Sara lo regresa a su pokebola y comienza a subir las escaleras del lugar.

Ya en la sima ella ve una gran ave de color azul la cual parece que duerme en nido de hielo.

Sara sin dudarlo lanza una pokebola, de esta sale un pokemon de color amarillo y algo similar a un zorro con muchas espinas, las cuales lanzaban unas pequeñas chispas de electricidad.

-Ahora Jolteon usa tu Tunderboll contra Articuno-le ordeno Sara a su pokemon.

El ataque le da un golpe directo a Articuno y creo una explosión de la cual una gran nube de humo, instantes después de crearse tal nube Articuno sale de ella y lanza un fuerte rayo de hielo contra Jolteon. Sara queda un poco perpleja ante tal ataque lo cual la deja totalmente sin reacción alguna ocasionando que Jolteon sea golpeado por el ataque y es azotado contra la pared.

A pesar de tal ataque Jolteon se levanta y le da un pequeño rugido a su entrenadora, esta sale de su pequeño trance.

-Claro estoy peleando contra el Titán del Hielo, no debí confiarme-dijo Sara.

Ella le ordeno a su Jolteon que usara su ataque tunderboll, contra Articuno, el pokemon hizo lo que le ordeno su entrenadora Articuno comienza a moverse en varios círculos con los cuales comienza a evadir el ataque de su agresor. A pesar de todo lo que Articuno hacia para evitar el ataque el no dejo de efectuar su Tunderboll, Articuno comenzaba a verse un poco cansado por el hecho de estar moviéndose son sentido por el lugar, sin darse cuenta el diminuye su velocidad y termina siendo golpeado por Jolteon.

Al momento que va cayendo Jolteon comienza a usar su ataque misil aguja el cual termina siendo un gran golpe crítico para articuno, y este cae al suelo. Sara aprovecha la oportunida y lanza su pokebola, antes de que esta impactara con Articuno es destruida por un lanzallamas Sara voltea ver quien fue el que efectuó tal ataque y se sorprende al ver que una gran ave de color amarillo y con unas grandes alas envueltas en llamas fue el que intervino en su batalla.

Un gran estruendo se escucha detrás de la chica y ve a su jolteon adsorbiendo el impacto de un ataque eléctrico que iba asi ella. El pokemon con apariencia de zorro no muestra daño alguno si no por el contrario se veía como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba totalmente sanado.

No importa si los ataque son eléctricos Jolteon los adsorberá y restaurara su salud, esa es la habilidad de mi pokemon, me entendiste Zapdos-dijo Sara dirigiéndose a su agresor.

Para cuando se dio cuenta articuno estaba ya de nuevo de pie y listo para seguir la batalla.

Las cosas se pondrán divertidas de aquí en adelante, no solo enfrentare un Titán a la vez si no que me enfrentare a los tres de una vez, me ahorran mucho trabajo de búsqueda ahora los atrapare a los tres de una buena vez. Dicho esto la rubia lanza su segunda pokebola y un pokemon con forma de foca sale de ella y se coloca en posición de batalla.

Ahora no seria solo una batalla entre Articuno y Jolteon, si no que se convirtió en una batalla entre Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres contra Jolteon y Dewgong.

En ese momento Zapdos se lanza en picada directo hacia Dewgong, con la intención de usar su pico taladro, Sara le ordeno inmediatamente a su Dewgong que lo interceptara con su golpe de cuerno.

Ambos ataques chocan ninguno de los dos sede, a pesar de la fuerza con la que Zapdos emprendía en su cuerno Dewgong no lo dejaba que le diera el golpe, en ese instante Articuno lanza otro potente rayo de hielo, pero antes de que llegara contra sus contrincantes el ataque es interceptado por un gran trueno y al igual que ocurría con Zapdos y Dewgong ninguno de los dos ataques parecía ceder ante el otro.

Dado a que los dos pokemons estaban entretenidos Moltres se lanza un fuerte tornado de fuego contra Sara, el cual ella evita dando un salto a la derecha. Dado a la colisión del ataque de Moltres Zapdos y Dewgong se liberan uno del otro y Articuno y Jolteon dejan de usar sus ataques de hielo y trueno.

En el momento en el que Sara va cayendo de nuevo al piso es golpeada por un rayo solar par la espalda, a pesar tal ataque ella se sostiene en pie y voltea para ve a su atacante.

Se sorprende mucho al ver a un pokemon con una forma un poco similar a un hongo y se mostraba en posición de batalla similar a la de un Hitmonchan.

¿Pero que hace un Breloom aquí? Se intrigo Sara.

En ese momento ella escucha la voz de una chica que le dice que pasara lo que pasara, no dejaría que individuos como ella consigan efectuar sus planes.

Sara se molesto mucho ante tales palabras y le grito y eres tan valiente por que te escondes, vamos muéstrate si eres tan valiente.

Después de las palabras de Sara una mujer de unos 25 años, con una cabellera larga de color negro, de ojos color marrón claro, usando una blusa de color morada, unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul y con unos tenis color rojos, sale de entre los árboles y se coloca junto a Breloom.

-Quien te crees que eres para meterte en mis asuntos estupida mujerzuela-dijo indignada Sara.

Ella solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo que ella era Liria y que es la guardiana de este lugar y no dejaría que ella y Tymarius se salieran con la suya.

Tras escuchar eso Sara sabía que no se enfrentaba a alguien común, ella comenzó a darse cuenta que no solo tendría que cumplir con su misión encomendada si no que tambien tendría que silenciar a esa mujer que estaba frente a ella.

La situación se ha tornado muy inquietante en esta historia, una gran batalla entre los tres titanes, la guardiana de las tres islas y uno de los espíritus de la destrucción esta por comenzar.

Para poder ver como se desenvuelve la batalla no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo.

To be continue.


	11. La bestia de los mares la caída de Liria

Sinceramente les agradesco su paciencia ya que el capitulo llego algo tarde, pero me alegra decirles que podre retomar mi fic, pero aun tengo otras cosas que hacer asi que debido a eso tratare de traerles un capitulo nuevo cada mes.

En verdad les agradesco su paciencia, bien sin mas que decir que la historia continue.

* * *

**Capitulo 11.-**** La bestia de los mares, la caída de Liria.**

Ella solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo que ella era Liria y que es la guardiana de este lugar y no dejaría que ella y Tymarius se salieran con la suya.

Tras escuchar eso Sara sabía que no se enfrentaba a alguien común, ella comenzó a darse cuenta que no solo tendría que cumplir con su misión encomendada si no que tambien tendría que silenciar a esa mujer que estaba frente a ella.

Liria se dio cuenta de lo distraída que se encontraba en ese momento su oponente así que le ordeno a su Breloom que usara su rayo solar.

El pokemon acato la orden y comenzó a cargar el rayo solar, a los pocos segundos Breloom lanzo el ataque, entonces Articuno lanza su Rayo de hielo, Zapdos su trueno y Moltres su lanza llamas.

Los 4 ataques se combinan en un potente rayo que va directo a Sara y su Pokemon.

Sara se da cuenta de lo sucedido y le ordena a su Jolteon que use su tunderboll y a su Dewgong le ordena que use su rayo de hielo.

Tras escuchar esas órdenes los dos Pokemon lanzan sus respectivos ataques y estos tambien se combinan.

Ambos ataques colisionan y ocasionan una gran explosión, de la cual todos se cubrieron tanto los Pokemon como las dos chicas que ahí estaban, de esa colisión se despide una gran cortina de humo.

Liria no podía creer lo que veía, el ataque de los dos Pokemon de Sara tubo la misma potencia del de su Breloom y de los tres titanes combinados.

-No importa quien sea mi oponente, yo siempre me encargare de darle la lección que se merece-dijo Sara.

Liria logro escuchar lo dicho por Sara, pero no lograba verla entre la gran cortina de humo que seguía envuelta en el campo.

Articuno levanta vuelo y se dispone a disipar la cortina de humo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer eso es golpeado por una ultra ball y este entra dentro de ella, esta cae al piso y empieza tintinear y ha moverse de un lado para otro.

Después de unos segundos Articuno se libera de la ultra ball, tras ver eso Liria da un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

-Esto todavía no acaba, sin importar cuanto tiempo me tome cumpliré con mi labor, dijo Sara.

Liria volta a verla y se da cuenta que la cortina de humo se ha disipado, y logra ver a Sara y a sus Pokemons, de los cuales Jolteon lanza su misil aguja y Dewgong ahora lanza una hidro bomba.

Dado a que Liria y los Pokemons no se esperaba tales ataques, la hidro bomba le da de lleno a Moltres, mientras el misil aguja le da un fuerte golpe al Breloom de Liria, tras recibir tales ataques, Moltres sale disparado asía el muro mientras que Breloom muestra un poco de resistencia contra el ataque de Jolteon.

Liria muestra una cara de enojo pero en el fondo esta preocupada por el hecho de que su oponente es muy fuerte y sabe que ella la puede vencer fácilmente.

Sara logra notar los sentimientos de preocupación que muestra su oponente y decide cambiar su táctica.

-Oye tu dime ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en detenerme en mi labor?- Pregunta Sara.

-Pues es por que es mi trabajo, y principalmente por que mi maestro me enseño lo valioso que es proteger lo mas valioso para uno y este lugar, sus habitantes, hay muchas personas que deseo proteger aun sin importar lo que me pase a mi.

Sara da una carcajada y le dice que no importa cuanto lo intente sin importar cuanto se esfuerce no podrá detenerla, si ni su maestro puedo hacerlo hace tiempo como crees tu que podrás detenerme.

Liria solo se muestra algo confundida ante las palabras de Sara, no lograba entender el porque ella decía eso, ella sabia que su maestro desapareció hace tiempo y por esa razón ella tomo su lugar hace muchos años atrás.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que ni mi maestro no pudo contigo?-Pregunto Liria.

Sara solo se le queda mirando y le dice en un tomo desafiante, que ella hace tiempo tubo una batalla con el y que ella lo liquido.

Liria mostró una gran cara de tristeza pero a la vez mostraba enojo, no podía creer esas palabras.

-Maldita no me importa lo mucho que me tomo vencerte no te perdonare por haber matado a mi maestro-dijo Liria con enojo.

En ese instante un poderoso híper rayo cae en donde se encuentra Sara.

Liria ve con desconcierto lo sucedido y voltea en la dirección de donde vino el Híper rayo. Se sorprende mucho al ver que el que lanzo ese ataque fue Lugia.

NO te dejes engañar Liria, ella es uno de los espíritus de la destrucción y tiene la habilidad de leer los sentimientos de la gente, para ser más exactos los sentimientos más dolorosos de sus victimas, ella se dio cuenta que en el fondo extrañas a tu maestro y tomo ventaja de ello, sabia que si te molestaba no te concentrarías en la batalla y se aprovecharía de esa inquietud tulla para matarte.

Lira solo dio un pequeño suspiro, pero al darse cuenta del error que estaba apunto de cometer, sabia que estaba apunto de ir en contra de sus principios.

-Valla si que mi suerte esta de mejor a maravilloso, no solo están aquí los tres titanes, y una entrometida que me esta dando un buen rato de diversión sino que también ha aparecido mi objetivo principal la bestia de los mares Lugia- Dijo Sara con una gran riza.

Liria aun estaba perpleja, prácticamente Sara había recibido un ataque directo de Lugia y se mostraba como si nada.

Sara comienza a meditar la situación y decide esperar el momento adecuado para usar su arma secreta.

Los tres titanes levantan vuelo, Articuno lanza nuevamente un rayo de hielo, Zapdos lanza un trueno y Moltres lanza un Tornado de fuego contra Sara y sus pokemons.

Ante ese ataque Sara y sus Pokemon se quedan inmóviles, en el último segundo Sara y sus Pokemons esquivan el ataque, la colisión de los ataques de los tres titanes nuevamente levanta una cortina de humo.

-Jolteon ahora trueno, Dewgong Rayo de hielo- Grita Sara.

Los tres titanes oyen tal orden y se preparan para esquivar los respectivos sin embargo no ven ninguno de los ataques, dejándolos un poco confundidos, para su sorpresa los tres reciben los ataques por la espalda.

Liria y Lugia ven la escena y se quedan estupefactos ante esa estrategia, ambos logran ver como tres ultra ball van directo a los tres titanes mientras ellos van cayendo.

-Breloom pronto Bloquea esas ultra ball- grita con desespero Liria.

Breloom junto con Lugia se dispones a bloquear esas ultra ball, Breloom logra bloquear con una patada mientras que Lugia bloquea las otras dos un pequeño aleteo.

Tanto Liria, Breloom y Lugia voltean a ver a los tres titanes ven a Sara y a sus pokemons uno con cada ultra ball en su posesión.

Pero como fue que hicieron eso-pregunto Lugia.

Fue simple mientras ustedes se distraían con esas Ultra ball yo lance otras ultra con el fin de atrapar a estos tres, en verdad fue muy fácil engañarlos, la verdad me he divertido mucho contigo entrometida, pero a llegado el momento de ponerme seria y terminar mi labor y silenciarte-dice Sara en un tono burlón.

Tanto Liria y Lugia estaban totalmente molestos ante esas palabras, nunca se esperaron tal estrategia.

Lugia quien estaba molesto se lanza en picada en contra de Sara, mientras tanto Liria le ordena a su breloom que se lance también y use un gancho asi abajo contra Sara, y ella también se dispone a golpearla.

Sara solo se limita a regresar a sus Pokemons a sus Pokebolas y toma las ultra ball que ellos tenían.

En el monto que ella toma la ultima Ultra ball, Lugia se prepara para darle con una ala de acero mientras que breloom y Liria se preparan también a golpearla.

En el último segundo Sara solo da un salto hacia atrás y de esa forma evita el ataque de los tres.

Pero como fue que hizo eso- comienzan a pensar Liria y Lugia.

-Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer, con tal nivel nunca podrán vencerme, vamos si se creen lo suficientemente fuertes por que no intentan darme un golpe-dice Sara en un tono burlón y desafiante.

Sara y Lugia estaban prácticamente asustados nunca habían enfrentado a un enemigo como ella, a pesar de haber retirado a sus Pokemons ella seguía dándoles batalla, los dos sabían que si no hacían algo pronto seria su fin.

Ellos se lanzan en un ultimo intento de vencer a Sara, pero antes de que pudieran llegar a ella son golpeados por un hiper rayo, y los deja prácticamente inconciente a Lugia y a Breloom y ha Liria la deja muy herida y tumbada en el piso.

Sara aprovecha la oportunidad y lanza una ultra ball contra Lugia, esta tintinea y se mueve por unos segundos hasta que deja de hacerlo, después de eso Sara saca otra pokebola y se nota como un rayo rojo salía de el dando ha entender que ella estaba regresando a un pokemon a esa pokebola.

-No puede ser ¿como hiciste eso? ¿De donde vino ese hiper rayo?- Decía Liria casi inconciente.

-Fue Simple cuando se levanto la última cortina de humo saque de su pokebola a mi Gligar y use el colmillo navaja para hacerlo evolucionar, después de eso le di la orden de que se ocultara y esperara mi señal para atacar, bien la diversión se ha terminado ahora tu debes desaparecer-dijo Sara.

Después de escuchar eso Liria pierde la conciencia.

Mientras en la isla Chamuchi todos los que estaban ahí notaron todas las explosiones ocurridas en la isla del hielo, Melodi inmediatamente se preocupa par esas explosiones y decide ir a esa isla, tarda un rato en salir del muelle ya que Slowking no la dejaba salir, pero una vez que logro engañarlo sube al bote y sale en camino a la isla.

Después de un rato de manejar el bote Melodi llega a la isla y sube las escaleras que hay ahí, pero cuando llega se lleva una sorpresa, ya que el lugar se mostraba todo destruido, ella comienza a revisar el lugar pero no encuentra rastro alguno de Liria.

-NO, no puede ser posible acaso mi maestra esta, no claro que no, no puede ser cierto-Dice Melodi llorando.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy remoto, una figura muy familiar de un hombre de unos 21 años pantalón de color negro y una camisa de color azul baja de un ferry, después de unos instantes el se pone en marcha.

-Ahora que estoy en Alto mare no hay nadie que me detenga y atrape a Latias-comenta Tymarius.

Después de decir esto Tymarius suelta una gran carcajada y con ella asusta a las personas que están a su alrededor.

¿Qué paso con Liria?

¿Dónde esta Sara ahora?

¿Qué tiene pensado Tymarius?

Eso y mucho más en el Próximo capitulo

To be continué.


End file.
